Kidnapped at the Bank 2: Aro's Revenge
by Warriorgirl11
Summary: Sequel to Kidnapped at the Bank.  What will happen to Edward, Bella, and Renesmee?  Will Aro come back?  Will Edward and Bella still love each other?
1. Chapter 1

Kidnapped at the Bank: Aro's Revenge By Warriorgirl

Chapter 1: James and Laurent are back BPOV

It has been 5 years since Edward and I -Bella Swan Cullen- had excaped from were so releived but then 2 weeks after we excaped Aro and Laurent rammed into Edward's car and broke my arm and leg and gave me a huge cut on my head and he broke Edward's arm. Edward then proposed to me 2 days after the accident and we got Married that May. Then Emmet and Rosalie got married and then Jasper and Alice. After Emmet and Rosalie being married for a year in a half they had their baby Lillian in October. Jasper and Alice are suppose to have a son any day now.  
Then I had Reneesme the September before Lillian was born. She is a beautiful girl. Edward got a teaching job just like me at Forks high, he was a teacher in music and I taught English. Then I was brought back to the present...  
_

Edward, Reneesme, and I were walking home from the park in Forks and it was 8:45pm on a Friday night.

I was holding Reneesme and Edward's arm was around my waist and Reneesme was telling us about how she and Lillian had a finger painting fight and Reneesme still had paint in her hair.

(There might be errors when Reneesme talks cause she is 3)

"... Lillian pick up the paint and dump on my head," Reneesme said pointing to the red, blue, and purple paint in her hair and smiled and for some reason I had a weird feeling something was going happen.

"Whats the matter, Love?" Edward said and hugged me close.

"I don't know. The past 2 weeks I feel like some one has been watching me and now I feel like something is gonna happen," I said and shifted Reneesme to my right arm so that she wasnt between Edward and I.

"Ya me too sometime my students raise their hands to tell me someone is at the door looking through the window," Edward said and gave me the look which we both knew what that meant.

"Mommy, Daddy sometimes I see a man looking through the window at me,"  
Reneesme said and snuggled her head in a crook in my neck.

"What does he look like, sweetie?" Edward said and hugged us closer.

"He is a big man with yellow hair and a pony tail," Reneesme said and closed her eyes, sleepily.

"Bella, this is bad. Do you know what this means?" Edward says quietly so Reneesme wouldnt hear us.

"Yes Edward im scared." I said and he kissed me.

"I wont let anything happen to you and Reneesme. We need to get home before anything happens," Edward said and we rushed home.

We were half way home and Reneesme was asleep. We rounded a corner and I really wish we hadnt because there in front of us was James and Laurent and I could feel silent tears going down my face.

"Well well well look who it is Edward, Isabella, and Reneesme Cullen." James said and we were backed into an ally and Edward gripped around my waist and Reneesme started to wake up.

"Mommy why are you crying?" she asked me and I hugged her and Edward close.

"sssshhhh" I said and looked back up and saw that a man had come to stand beside James and Laurent.

"What do you want James and Laurent?" Edward asked in a stern voice.

"Well Aro sent us to come and get you,"Laurent said and we backed up a little only to be follow and Renesmee had a confused look.

"Who said we wanted to?" Edward said still huging me close and protective.

"and Who said u had to want to?" James said. "Alec you know what to do"  
then someone grabbed the top of my arms and then the man that was standing beside James and Laurent came up to me and grabbed Renesmee out my arms.

"No give her back to me! Give me my baby back!" I cried and Renesmee started cry.

"Now you all can go with us or the girl goes with,"Laurent said and someone let go of my arms and Edward pulled on me.

"Fine Laurent we will go with you just give us our daughter back," Edward said and I let out and loud sobb.

"Ok then" James and Then the man named Alec put Renesmee down and she came running right into both mine and Edward's arm and we kneeled down and hugged her and she went into Edwards arms if they went to take her away from us again Edward could jerk away.

We stood up straight and looked at Laurent and James waiting for them to tell us what to Edward wrapped him arm back around my waist.

"Now Edward Give the girl to Isabella," Laurent said. Edward then tryed to give Renesmee to me but she held on and Laurent gave him the look.

"Renesmee go to Mommy,"Edward said and she pouted, cute.

"No I stay with you Daddy," Renesmee said and crossed her arms.

"Daddys gotta talk to that man over there and we are gonna go to his house but you have to listen to them and me and Daddy," I said carefully. You cant just go up to a 4 year old and say come to me or you are gonna get killed.

"Ok Mommy" She said and she came into my arms but Edward's arm was still a around my waist.

"Now let go of her waist and back up Edward." Laurent said and Edward kissed my head, said I love you, and let go and backed up. I watched and I saw 2 men step out of the dark.

One Large, bulky man with brown hair and beside him was a guy who looked like Jacob but except he looked older and his face was diffferent.

Then the large man grabbed Edward's wrists and pulled them behind his back.  
Then he handcuffed Edward and Renesmee started crying again when she saw what they were doing.

Then both of the men grabbed Edwards upper arms and pulled him out of the alley and into the same looking van I was taken into 5 years ago.

There were silent tears going down my face and Renesmee put her face into my neck probally not wanting to see anything else.

"As for you Isabella. You may hold the child but cannot walk freely so Alec, Demitri," Laurent said and the same man that had took my daughter from me came and grabbed one of my arms and a small brown headed guy came and grabbed my other arm. But I still held on to Renesmee.  
They quickly walked out of the alley pulling me with them and we got to the van.

I placed Renesmee on the floor of the van so that Alec could put me into the van.

Once I was in I picked her up again and sat in a seat across from Edward.

Edward had hancuffs on and was stuck between the Felix dude and Sam Dude.

"Daddy!" She cried out, trying to reach for him.

"No, sweetie be quiet," I said and she listened. That was the good thing about Renesmee she always obediant.

I sat Renesmee beside me and I saw that she was crying so I stroked her hair and then Alec grabbed my hands and put handcuffs on my wrist.I started sobbing when they put little handcuffs on my baby.

James had started the car and I cried some more but this time Renesmee was comforting.

I looked up at Renesmee and saw that the Demitri guy was trying to give her some tablet.

"Its candy its really yummy." he said and I relised what it was, sleeping tablets.

"But Mommy and Daddy said not to take candy from stangers," She said and I was so happy she listened to us.

"But im not a stranger am I?" he said, he was kind of nice,a guy that was good with kids.

"yes you are you meani," Renesmee said and I looked at her.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You say sorry right this instant I did not raise you to call people meanis" Edward said sternly but I knew he wanted to call them some really ugly words but it wasnt the way to act in front of our daughter.

"Sorry" she said to Demitri.

Then the Felix came and sat next to me and whispered to me."Give the pills to the girl or you are toast. Now do it!" He said and placed 1 and a half pills in my hand.

"Renesmee, sweetie here take these," I said trying to hide my tears.

"But why Mommy?" she asked me tearing up too.

"Because they will help you take a quick nap." I said and took her hair and put in behind her ear.

"Ok, mommy night night," She said and took the pills and fell asleep quickly.

"Ok listen up you two. I dont want any funny business. Edward and Isabella we know that you both are married and have a child. Listen to us and the girl doesnt get hurt." Laurent said and he sat in the middle seat of the van and then looked towards me. "No stunts Isabella. That means no smarting off at us or trying to run away! Now we will be at the base in the morning by the time you all wake up. Isabella, Renesmee can walk from now on you dont need to hold her only hold her hand. Now when we get to the base we are going to take you to your room and you will stay there for an hour and a half until Aro sends some one to get you 3. Now dont freak out like you always do Isabella just close your eyes and you will feel a pinch." Laurent said and I saw Alec beside me with needle and cloth.

Edward's eyes widened because he knows how much I hate needles and I think I saw a tear go down his cheek. Then I closed my eyes and felt a pinch and then the darkness took over me. 


	2. Seeing Aro Again

**Ok thank you everyone. Also Thank you so much to my friend Paula. Ok with this story I have a very good feeling about it. Im not sure if this will have many chapters but I think the chapters will be longer like this chapter has 1,956 with out counting the AN. Also I have made the decision to Block ALL ANNOUNMOUS reviews because of the little incident from my last story. I also wanted to thank all of you who gave me some very advice. People can be very mean in this world. My updates for this story will be on Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays. Thank you everyone for your kindness!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Emmet: Im sorry about what happened with that very mean reviewer.**

**Me: Its alright I think I just over reacted.**

**Edward: Ya Remember Warriorgirl never give away personal information. Just a safety lesson.**

**Me: I know. :( I dont own Twilight. Mrs Meyers does. but I wish I did... **

**Thanks everyone!**

**Warriorgirl11  
**

Chapter 2: Seeing Aro again...

I woke up to see that Renesmee was shaking me saying "Mommy, Mommy wake up"

"Ok sweetie im up," I said sleepily and saw that Edward was up too and he still had that pained look and then car had stopped and then Alec who was beside me started to take off my handcuffs while Demitri undid Renesmee's handcuffs.

I then saw Edward getting pulled out by Felix held his arms by his sides and Sam dude pushed him out of the van.

"Lets go chop chop!"James shouted and gave me a glare.

Then Alec grabbed my upper arm tightly making my cringe and pulled me out of the car where I saw an huge building and a few balconys on the 2nd floor and one with a fence lining on it. Great I know where our room is.

Then Demitri got out holding Renesmee and she reached for me so I grabbed her.

"Isabella, what did we say!" Laurent said and James smirked as I put Renesmee down but she wanted to stay in my arms.

"Mommy," She whispered and gave a pout.

"No sweetie," I said as Felix and Sam pushing Edward through the doors of the building.

Then Alec put one handcuff on my right wrist very tightly making me cry out in pain and Demitri put one handcuff lightly on Renesmee. Then Alec grabbed my upper arm again while I held my daughter's hand through the handcuffs and we got pulled into the building.

Inside the building was plain colors not like the other base I had been walked through the halls as I looked down and Renesmee looked at me and then we came across a girl.

"Brother I see you came back with them good job!" the girl said and hugged Alec.

" Jane It wasnt that hard I just took the child from them and they snapped right Isabella." Alec said pulling on my arm.

I didnt answer.

"Right Isabella," he said again and jerked on my arm again.

I still didnt say anything.

"Isabella, Answer me right now or say goodbye to your daughter." he said.

"Right" I said in defeat and Alec and his Sister Jane smirked.

"Your right, I will see you in Aro's office in a little while bye brother!"Jane said and walked off.

Then Alec pressed me against the wall.

"You will listen to what I say understand," Alec said and I started to feel tears go down my face and Renesmee started crying to and leaned into my side.

"Yes please let me go," I cried out.

"Ill let you go off the wall but not out of the building," he said and let me off the wall.

Then we came to a white door and Alec turned and said, "You have an hour and a half so take showers or what ever." He said and shoved us in where Edward was sitting on a king sized bed with his head in his hands and got up. Then Alec took the handcuffs off of us and left.

"Daddy!" Renesmee screamed and ran for Edward and he laughed and picked her up.

I looked around and saw a normal room. It was gold and red. The bed was huge and had a gold and red bedspread. There was a small bed in the corner for Renesmee and it was the same bedspread. The walls were gold.

I walked up to Edward and he hugged me tightly and whispered " I will find a way to get you out of this I promise Bella."

"Renesmee Do you want to take a bath to get the paint Lillian put in your hair yesterday or the day before I cant remember when." I said and she nodded.

"What if those people come back?" Renesmee said and I saw tears come out of her eyes.

"They arent suppose to come back for a while sweetie now come on," I said and we turned to go to the Bathroom."Edward we will talk when I get her in the tub."

We got into the bathroom and it was the same as the bedroom and it had some toys in it for Renesmee. I washed her hair quickly getting the paint out while she played with her toys happily and I went to talk to Edward who was on the bed.

"Edward" I said and sat beside him crosslegged and lean on him.

"Bella, Love, I am so sorry, this is all my fault," he said and slide his hand through his hair.

"No its not." I said.

"Bella yes it is. I was the one who talked to you at the bank, the one who took you from your family,"

"The one who loved me, rescued me, married me, and had a daughter with me Edward" I said and Kissed him passionatly.

"I guess your right but what are we going to do,"

"I guess we face Aro and then find a way to excape," I said and I sat in his lap.

"Oh well we will just have to figure out how to do that," Edward said.

"Yes I guess so"

"Love, just remember that I love you and Renesmee no matter what happens"

"Ok" I said and we kissed.

"MMMoooommmmmmmyyyy" I heard Renesmee cry out.

" I guess I better go help her," I said and ran off to the bathroom.

I got Renesmee out of the tub and dressed in a cute baby blue and white pooka dot dress and little white shoes. I may hate Aro but I want him to know I dress my baby right.

"Edward Im gonna take a shower now, play a game with Renesmee" I said and grabbed a pink sundress.

I took a quick shower so Edward could get in because we only had about 30 more minutes.

I brushed through my hair and walked out with the brush to do Renesmees's hair. I saw on the bed Edward and Renesmee were playing go fish with a deck of cards they found.

"Daddy no cheating!" Renesmee cried out.

"I wasnt pumkin" Edward said and noticed I was out."Renesmee I gotta go take a shower. Let Mommy do your hair" he said and walked past me and kissed my forehead.

I went and sat on the bed which was 3 feet off the ground may I add.I pulled Renesmee into my lap and started combing through her bronze hair.

After 5 minutes I had it up in 2 pig tails.

Renesmee turned around towards me and said "Mommy, why are we here?"

At that moment Edward came in with jeans and a green button up shirt on and came and sat next to me.

"Renesmee that is something we would have to tell you when we get back in here. What you need to know is that you need to listen to them. They are a threat to us so if Mommy or I say something bad to them or start fighting with them you dont, understand?" Edward said and Renesmee crawled into his lap.

"Yes Daddy," She said with a cute face on.

"We love you" I said and hugged both of them and Edward kissed us and Renesmee kissed us to.

"I love you Mommy and Daddy" she said and then Felix, Demitiri, Alec, and Sam walked in. Edward got off the bed and Felix put handcuffs on him again which almost made me and Renesmee cry.

Alec came over and yanked me up by my arm and Demitiri picked Renesmee up off the bed and set her down and Alec put 1 handcuff on me actually not hurting me and 1 on Renesmee.

Then Alec pulled us out into the hallway as Demitri followed and Sam and Felix pulled Edward out.

After corner after corner we were pulled infront of a large door. Well im ready to face Aro... No im not.

Demitri opened the door and there was a large rooms with 7 chairs and Aro was facing a computer. The room was a light blue and the furniture was black.

Alec pulled us in and I sat down in the middle chair on the 1st row and pulled Renesmee into my lap. They didnt have a problem with that. Then Edward came and sat beside me and I held his hand and Felix glared at us.

"What we are married we can do this!" I snapped and he sat with Sam behind Edward and Alec sat beside me while Demitri sat behind us and James,  
the Jane girl and Laurent stood beside Aro.

Then Aro turned around and I flinched there was the man who took me from my home... again.

"Hello Isabella Swan" He said trying to irritate me.

"Im married to Edward now and we have a daughter now see" I said and pointed to my and Edward's wedding ring and Renesmee.

"I know Mrs Cullen" Aro said and typed something on his computer.

"So tell me Edward how long did yall date each other" Aro asked.

"Um the time she was here and 2 weeks after that" Edward said quietly.

"Really and how come I didnt know" Aro said.

"Because then you would have taken her away," Edward said.

"Isabella, How did you guys get out of the base." Aro asked me and a few tears went down my cheeks and Renesmee laid her head on my shoulder.

"Nobody but Jasper and Edward were in the base so Edward led me to his car." I said looking at the carpet floor.

" I have been watching you too for the last 2 months. I planned this and you will stay here forever since you want to get away you shall stay with me."  
Aro said.

"But my Daughter Aro. She needs children around her, an education, family."I cried out and I was sobbing and Renesmee was crying into my shoulder and Edward was stroking my back as far as he could.

"I will send some suppies to your room tomorrow so good luck home schooling her and as for family she has you two," Aro said quickly.

"There will be a video call tomorrow. Both of your parents know we have you now" Aro said and walked over to the cabnet and got something out of it and walked to the front of the desk.

"It seems you are both missing something" Aro said and held up 4 anklebraces.

Then Alec got us and started moving towards my ankles and I started to kick and Renesmee just sat there while Demitri put hers on. Edward had 2.

Alec had got the brace on my ankle and I sat up in defeat.

"Now heres a little present" Aro said and pressed the button and Renesmee started screaming for dear life as I cried out and Edward sat there as the electric ran through him. "Back to your room" Renesmee was still crying as Alec yanked me up and aloud me to carry screaming Renesmee back to our room as Edward was pushed.

Once we got to our room Alec took the handcuffs off and left and I changed Renesmee into a nightgown as she was still crying and it hurt me as a mother to see her like this and it probally scared her it hurt me but it probally bounced through out her little 4 year old body.

She fell asleep with me and Edward stroking her hair and I went to the bathroom to change while Edward changed to his pjs. I got on sweats and a tank top and climbed onto the bed with Edward and said...

"We need to talk"

**Thank you everyone! Remember to REVIEW!**

**Warriorgirl. **

**Next Update on Monday...  
**


	3. We need to talk

**Hello Everyone... Thank you for everything. Here is a short chapter. It was all I could think about. I am also I am starting 2 other stories. They might not be very good but I think they are all right. They are _Why Me? Im not even Beaufitul_ and _200 years_. I am posting _Why Me? Im not even Beautiful_ today. Then _200 years_ is going to be posted on Wednesday. Thank you everyone. Remember updating days are Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight. :(**

**Thanks**

**Warriorgirl11  
**

Chapter 3: "We need to talk"  
BPOV

"Yes we do, Love" Edward said and pulled me close.

"Edward, Renesmee isnt cut out for this she needs to go to a real school with other children!"I said and sobbed into Edward's chest.

"I know, Love but we have to figure this out. Did you know we have a Balcony? lets go out there so wont wake Renesmee," Edward said and picked me up and walked out on to the balcony.

"Its beautiful Edward..."I said and there were no chairs so we sat on the cement ground. The Balcony was like the ones they have in hotels with a thick railing and had fence lining so we couldnt climb over the railing.

"Yes like you and our daughter. Bella I could home school Renesmee if you want I mean I took a few classes in regular teaching," Edward said and faced me and tucked a stray peice of hair from my pony tail and tucked it behind my ear and took my hands in his.

"Yes because I know she will listen to you," I said and looked at where we were.

"Ok then" Edward said.

"Edward where do you think we are?" I asked looking at the loads of grass, animals,  
and no trees.

"Montanna,"he said.

"Do you thing they know where we are gone by now?" I said and a few tears came out of my eyes.

"Yes they probally know remember Rose and Lillian were suppose to take you two shopping in Port Angelous," Edward said and looked at the stars.

"I wonder if Renesmee will ask why we are here in the morning," I said and intwined me and Edwards fingures.

"probally" Edward said and I started to get a little sleepy.

"I think Demitri is a good guy," I said hopping into Edwards lap.

"Ya I guess, Bella hes like me he is forced to work here. He likes Renesmee and if we get them closer maybe he will help us get out of here," Edward said and I got a little more tired.

"Maybe" I said and Edward picked me up again.

"Sleeping time for the mom" Edward said and carried me inside and put me on the bed where he laid beside me and I snuggled into his chest and he rapped his arms around me.

"Good night Bella" Edward said and started humming my song and I fell into a sleeping spell.

Review!


	4. Our Place Now and The News

**Thanks for all the reviews and everything else! Remember updates Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays. There is a chance I will not post Friday it depends on my schdule. I have something to do. Thank you every one! ENJOY and Remember to Review!**

**I dont own Twilight!  
**

**Thanks**

**Warriorgirl11  
**

Chapter 4: Our place now and the news BPOV

*Who lives in a pineapple under the sea*

*SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS*

I opened my eyes to find Edward who was still in his cute pj blue plaid pants and blue shirt sitting at the table eating breakfast across from the bed and I saw Renesmee claping her hands and giggling at the TV as the Spongebob theme song went on. I looked over to the night stand and saw a clock which said 9:12am and I thought 'Wow this Base is much nicer than the other one'

"Goodmorning Love" Edward said and I sat up and groaned as Edward brought me eggs, toast, and water.

"Here you go, Bella" Edward said and sat in front of me.

"How long has that TV been in here and the learning center," I said as I glanced over to the left of the door.

"Well I noticed the TV this morning when I got up and around 8 they brought the equipment for me to homeschool Renesmee," Edward said and I took a few bites of the eggs and saw Renesmee eating Frosty Flakes on the Floor.

"She still doesnt get to be around other kids her age. I hate the idea of homeschooling," I mumbled quietly but apperently Edward heard me.

"Bella, this is our place right now we need to be greatful that at least they give us better stuff than the other base.. We have more things. A TV, an alarm clock, a table,and a Balcony at least we get fresh air. I have heard of this base before it was said to be in Evansville, IN," Edward said lifting my chin from lookingdown "understand, Bella, Love"

"I guess Edward but you know we dont deserve this and Aro is a butthole for taking us and our 4 year old daughter away from our home, Do you even know what day it is?" I said quietly so Renesmee wouldnt hear us.

"You are right Bella we dont deserve this but we need to face this and not hide anymore, and yes today is Monday," Edward said.

"They should know we are missing by now. We had work today and school started an hour ago," I said quietly and Renesmee got up and walked up to the bed and tried to get on but Edward had to help her up.

"Love, dont u remember we were also suppose to have lunch with Charlie yesterday," Edward said and kissed Renesmee's forehead and I finished my food.

"O I remember I forget everything," I said and Renesmee sat in my lap.

"Bella, its 9:30am now and Aro is sending some one at 10:45am so we need to take showers you can put Renesmee in first," Edward said and grabbed my plate, his, and walked over to Renesmee's bowl and looked at her "Renesmee, are you through?"

She nodded and Edward picked it up and walk over to the door where a little trap door was and put the empty trays in it.

"Come on Renesmee lets go take a bath," I said and picked her up and started to carry her to the bathroom and turned around and looked at Edward who was in the closet.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" He asked and looked up.

"I love you." I said and kissed his nose.

"I love you too Bella," he said and chuckled. I then carried Renesmee to the bathroom and started the water.

"Mommy, did you and Daddy have a fight?" Renesmee asked and got in the tub.

"No we were not we were just having a talk about things," I said and got shampoo out." Tilt your head back, Honey."

"Ok Mommy what were you talking about?" she asked and I got all the shampoo out.

"Sweetie there are things that me and Daddy need to discuss but dont worry we will tell you later," I said and headed for the door.

"Mommy" I heard and turned around.

"Yes, Sweetie?" I asked.

"Why are we here?" she asked like the other day.

"Daddy and I will tell you that when we get back from seeing Aro" I said.

"Thats what you always say," Renesmee said and played with her toys.

"I promise Daddy and I will tell you," I said and left the bathroom and heard her say ok.

I saw Edward still standing at the closet probally deciding what to wear.

"Love, what do you think green or blue?" He said holding up to button ups 1 green 1 blue.

"Green," I said and he laid it on the bed and sat back down at the table while I pulled out a yellow sundress that was ankle length.

I put it on the bed and looked at the clock. 9:50am. I need to get her out of the tub, I thought and walk to the bathroom.

I got Renesmee out of the tub and into a frog towel that had a hood and we walked into the bedroom and Renesmee walk to the closet wondering what she wanted to wear.

"Edward you can go ahead before me Im going to dress Renesmee," I said when I found him sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"O ok Ill be out in a second," Edward said and kissed me quickly and going to the shower.

I looked at the clock again. 9:56pm. 50 minutes. I thought.

"Renesmee, Honey did you find anything?" I asked and walked over to her and the dresser.

"Yes I did Mommy I like this one" She said holding up a Pink dress with white tiny pokka dots.

"Thats beautiful, Sweetie," I said and took the dress from her and helped her put it on.

I quickly brushed her hair leaving it down but putting a burette in it and then gave her shoes.

"Go play with your new toys you have 30 minutes, ok?" I said looking at the clock which said 10:15am.

"Ok, Mommy I go play with toys now," She said sweetly and skipped off to her little center while I went to get the remote from on the ground near the TV and sat on the bed.

I turned it to the news thinking I will probally see an ad on us being missing.

*This is just in locals from Forks, Washington, Edward Cullen, and his wife Isabella Marie Cullen, and daughter, Renesmee Carlie Cullen were taken again saying to be coming home from the park late Friday night. We spoke to Charlie Swan, Isabella's father and Edward's parents, Carisle and Esme Cullen about there kidnapping and Swan quotes, "I had a feeling this would happen Aro is still out there and hes gonna come back for revenge" What Swan is talking about is Edward was forced to take Isabella from the bank on January 31st 2010. They excaped 1 month after it happened it has been 5 years since then lets see what the family and friends say* Then the Camera turned to Dad Esme, Carisle, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmet who waas holding Lillian.

*Bella, If your out there I want you to know I love you and if Aro has you im gonna give him a peice of my mind Please try to get home. Take care of my grand daughter.* Dad said and it turned to Esme and Carisle and Edward walked in with messy hair and sat beside me and noticed the TV and watched it as he pulled me into his lap stroking my hair.

*Edward, son Esme and I love you 3. Come home as soon as you can. Take care of Bella and Renesmee they will need you. We love you all* Carisle said as he hugged a weeping Esme.

*Bella, Please come home. Edward I miss you both so much! Please.. Renesmee remember to make sure that your mom's clothes match. I love you all!*  
Alice cried when it was her and Jasper's turn and Renesmee ran to the TV and sat in front of it. But Alice was still pregnant I hope we will be there for her.

*Rose, Lillian, and I love you Bella and Renesmee. Edward take care of my girls man. Aro if your watching this I hope you are happy when I get my hands on you I will rip you to shreds.* Emmet said and picked up Lillian and hugged a also weeping Rose.

*I miss you Renesmee* Lillian said and Renesmee started crying and ran over to us and she got in my lap. Then both of us started crying.

*If you see these 3 people again please call Forks Police Department. 555-0932. Thank you and thats your news today.* The announcer said and showed a picture of all of us in our family portrait.

"Bella, you need to take a shower go. I love you and we will talk about this later."Edward said holding Renesmee and I ran off to the bath room sobbing silent tears.

I quickly showered and got dressed leaving my hair down and walked out and saw Renesmee holding a stuffed bear while sitting on the rug on the floor. I looked at the clock which said 10:39am. 6 minutes.

I walked over to our newly made up bed that Edward must had done and snuggled up to Edward who was laying down starring at the ceiling.

"I love you Edward" I said as I closed my eyes.

"I love you too Love. I just hate that we are here." he said and kissed my forehead.

"I do too," I said and Renesmee crawled up.

"Mommy, Daddy I asked you yesterday. Why are we here because I want to play with Lillian in our tree house," Renesmee said starting to cry and I held her close while Edward held me close and stroked Renesmee's hair.

"Honey, We cant tell you that right now cause we dont have time but we just want you to know this is gonna be where we are staying for a while and if the people here tell you to do something do it dont do what Me and Mommy do because you will get hurt if you do. We will try to get home as soon as possibale"Edward said and kissed her forehead.

"Ok Daddy, they are all mean. But I like Demitri hes nice and he is my friend. Promise we will get home soon?" She said sniffling.

"Promise" Edward said and hugged her.

"I love you Daddy and Mommy,"She said and gave us both slobbery kisses.

"We love you too Renesmee," I said and laid my head on Edward's chest while Renesmee went back to her toys.

Then we heard jingling and Alec and Felix came in. "HEY YOU 2 BREAK IT UP!" Felix yelled.

"Hey you! We are married we can do it. Renesmee, Sweetie come on," I said/yelled and Renesmee came and grabbed my hand and hid behind me.

"Shut up, Isabella. You know we over power you. Dont back talk us behave!"  
Felix said.

"Isabella, we dont want an incident like yesterday do we? Well I do I liked you up there pinned up on the wall," Alec said with a smirk as Edward looked at me.

"ok fine" I said and Alec walk towards the end of the bed.

**Remember to Review!**

**BTW There will NOT be a Why Me? update today cause the stupid computer isnt letting me...**

**SORRY every1! :'(  
**


	5. AN

**Due to the fact that my mom accidently gave me the wrong disc to install a program on my computer...**  
**that _BAD_ software wiped out my whole computer and it took me a while just to get it back the right way I had it when I got it out of the box. So I have lost my pictures of my family, (good thing they were still on my camera) and the files that I have written for all of yall! So I have to rewrite the stuff that yall havent read yet! what a joy! Do yall think paper or computer is better for writing. I dont really know. :( but give me till Wednesday to figure things out cause I have _NO_ chapters to update for yall so that means I will be working my heart out with my horrible headache :(. So update Wednesday!**  
**I also have to say is that my story 'Kidnapped at the Bank' has been copy writed on another website and they did NOT ask my permission. They are like really stupid because they like even put some of my ANs in there. Stupid right? I was informed by 2 people which I would like to say thank you to. But as for the person who copyed them I reported them _TWICE_ and yelled at them through review. I am Faker11.**  
**you get it? I have to say incase some people out there like to turn things around on people...**  
**_I DID NOT COPY WRITE IT!_ If you dont beleive me look at the dates they were posted...**  
**I think that is all I am going to go work on the stories along with my headache and it hurts REALLY bad. O ya I forgot... Sorry I didnt update yesterday I woke up late and had a thing where you had to get dressed up all girly so I had to do that. I slept all morning and in the afternoon I did the things.**  
**Thats it!**

**Thank you EVERY1!**  
**Update Wednesday!**  
**God Bless you all!**

**-Warriorgirl11, your favorite author! JK JK JK hahahahahah**


	6. My Back and the News

**Hello Everyone! Thank you for all the reviews/Alerts/Favorites. My computer is a little better I guess. The person who copy writed my story has been blocked from that site they posted MY story on. So thanks everyone**

**I dont own Twilight but Warriorgirl11 owns the plot...**

**Thanks**

**Warriorgirl11**

**Chapter 5: My Back and The video call…..**

**BPOV**

Alec walked towards the end of the bed and said "Come on Isabella. Get off the bed now,"

"No" I said and he grabbed the top of my arm and pulled me around and slammed be down on the glass table, shattering it and cutting my back.

Renesmee started screaming telling Alec to stop as I cried and he liked it as he pinned me on the wall and smirked.

"Lesson learned?" He asked and I spit in his face and slapped me back handed. Then pulled my arms around to my back and put handcuffs on me. By this point I had face and Demetri had Renesmee in his arms and out the door as she kicked and screamed for me.

I was crying as he pushed me forward hurting my back. I am so glad Edward studied to also be a Doctor because I was probably going to have to have stitches because how bad it hurt and I could feel the blood dripping down my back.

I was pushed into a dirty room and into a rusty chair next to Edward and my hands were recuffed behind my back as I cringed in pain and Edward gave me a confused look as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Ok Cullens I'm going to say what I need to say and then yall can say what you want to say," Aro said and motioned Demetri to turn on the video camera and faced it towards us and then my dad, Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmet, Lillian, Jasper, and Alice and a little surprise. O my goodness I can't believe with missed the birth of her own child, she has always been there for us.

"Hello Chief Swan How are you?" Aro asked as if we were here as Renesmee was crying into Edward's shoulder.

**(PROPERTY OF WARRIORGIRL11)**

"Don't you hello me, Aro. I want my Daughter, son-in-law, and daughter back," My Dad said looking at me….. I think.

"Give me a million dollars and I will consider it," Aro said he always like to con people.

"I did that last time and all I got was my daughter taken away from me again," My Dad said and tears were pouring down my face.

"Well to bad looks like they will have to just stay here forever. Yall have 5 minutes to talk to each other," Aro said and went and stood behind the TV thing.

"Bella! I hope you are right! Is Edward taking care of you and Renesmee? If he isn't I am going to kill him," My dad said.

"Dad I'm ok. I have a few bruises but beyond that I am ok also Renesmee and Edward are ok and Edward is taking care of us," I said and a few tears came down.

"Ok Bells. I love you," He said and Renesmee yelled.

"I love you grandpa!"Then we heard a chuckle.

"Edward, Take care of Bella and Renesmee. Son, your mother and I love you a bunch and no matter what happens we will still love you. Take Care," Carlisle said and a weeping Esme held on to him crying.

"Ok Dad I will," Edward croaked as he was trying to hold back his tears.

"Bella!" Alice said and I could tell her face had tears all over it.

"Alice I am so sorry!" I said and tears slipped down my face.

"It's alright Bella, I understand. But this is my little Whitt short for Whitlock, Jazzy's middle name," She said and smiled as she held him up for us to see. He was sleeping…. He had Jasper's hair and Alice's eyes.

It seemed like everyone in this family has bronze hair.

"Hes So cute Alice," I cooed.

"I know. Bye Bella we love you," Alice said and buried her face in Jasper's Chest as tears probably came down her face.

"Edward Dude, Take care of the girls. I know you will and we miss you. Come back soon!" Emmet said and turned so he could see Aro. "As for you Aro. Once we rescue them you will be rotting in prison for the rest of your life!"

"Emmet! Don't talk that way in front of Lillian!" Rosalie stopped her crying. Then smacked him.

"Ow" Emmet said and lifted up Lillian.

"I love you Renesmee," Lillian said and then camera turned off and Renesmee started crying.

"Yall can take them back to their rooms now," Aro said and Alec came and grabbed me and pushed me off to our room.

Finally Renesmee and Edward got into the bedroom Edward's face gaped.

"What happened here?" He said looking at me.


	7. What happened here?

**Hey Everyone! Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites. Sorry for the short chapter every one! I would like to ask anyone who has tried to correct me to stop. I went over spell check before I uploaded this. I am like extremely tired now cause its like 1am here and where am I? I aint gonna tell ya! Well thats almost it heres the next part...**

**Scripture:_ God created the heavens and earth. On the 6th day, God created man and placed him in the Garden of Eden to work it and watch over it. Soon God caused the man, Adam, to fall asleep. He took a rib from him. God made the rib into a helper for the man, Adam called the helper woman because she was created from man. Genesis 2:4-23_**

**** **If you have any questions about this verse feel free to ask and I will try my best to help you with God.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight but Warriorgirl11 owns the plot!**

**Thanks!**

**Warriorgirl11**

Chapter 6: What happened here?

"Uh well," I started as Edward was picking up the broken remains of the table.

"The mean guy threw Mommy on the table and broke it," Renesmee said and Edward walked behind me.

"Oh Bella your back is covered in blood," Edward said touching my back and I flinched.

"It hurts Edward," I said turning around to him.

"I bet so why do you go change clothes while I clean up the table and then I will look at your back and clean it," Edward said and put Renesmee on the bed.

"Ok," I said and grabbed a pair of shorts and a loose t shirt and walked to the bathroom.

I slowly took off my dress that was stained with blood and looked at my back in the mirror and saw a 2 inch cut on the right side of my mid back.

**(PROPERTY OF WARRIORIGIRL11)**

I walked out of the bathroom and Edward had all of the big pieces of glass up.

"I'm sorry Edward," I said walking ever to him.

"It's alright Love. Alec was the one who threw you onto the table and may I ask why?" Edward said standing up and kissing me on my forehead.

"Because I didn't listen to him," I said sucking my lip.

"Bella why are you so rebellious? And lay on your stomach so I can look at your back," Edward said going into the bathroom and I lay on the bed next to Renesmee who was fast asleep.

Edward came back with a huge box in his arms and sat it next to the bed and pulled a chair up to the bed and then put Renesmee in her own bed.

"Why do you just want to fight with them, Love?" Edward asked sitting down and pulled the back of my shirt up.

"Because Edward I don't want to feel helpless. I don't want them to take advantage of me and you know there are things possible that they could do to me and Renesmee," I said quietly and he got a wet wash cloth and started cleaning my back with it and I flinched because it hurt so much.

"I know. I want to just beat Alec up for doing this to you. I could fight Sam and Felix any day I wanted but I'm not going to. Think of Renesmee when you do things like that. We wouldn't want to raise her to become violent when she grows up now do we?" Edward said and flinched. "You got a big cut back her Bella."

"No I don't want her to learn that way Edward. I just don't know what to do and it hurts," I said and a tear came down my face as Edward put stitches in my back.

"Well from now on think of Renesmee. I bet your back hurts," Edward said kissing my tears away in a swift move.

"Ok are you almost done?" I asked quietly.

"Yes… and done" Edward said and handed me a glass of water and 2 pills.

"Thank you Edward I love you," I said taking the pills and kissed him swiftly.

"Anytime, Love you know where I live," Edward said and laughed.

"Not funny Edward," I said but laughed anyway.

"Sorry I love you too, Love," Edward said and we kissed again but more in sync and finally we broke apart.

"It's alright," I said and he got up and put all the things away.

"Well you don't need to move around that much Bella 'cause you might rip out the stitches," Edward said laying down next to me and I laid on my left side and put my head on his chest.

"UUmmmm HHmmmm" I said getting sleepy.

"Those pills are supposed to make you sleepy," was the last thing I heard before drifting off silently…


	8. Escape?

**Hello Everyone! Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites. I have nothing to say. Sorry if you like to listen to me babble instead of reading the story below but please take the time to read the scripture...**

**Today's Scripture:_ Zacchaeus (Zack-kee-us) was a cheif tax collector. He was very rich. He heard about Jesus and wanted to see who He was, but he could not see Jesus because of the crowds around him and he was very short. Zacchaeus ran ahead of the crowd and climbed up a sycamore tree to see Jesus as He passed that way. When Jesus came to the tree, He looked up and saw Zacchaeus and told him to come down because he was going to stay at his house. Zacchaeus quickly came down. The crowd began to complain that Jesus was going to stay at the home of a sinful man. Zacchaeus told Jesus he would give half of his pocessions to the poor and pay back 4 times what he took to those he collected to much from. Jesus told Zacchaeus that salvation had come to his house. Jesus said He came to seek and to save the lost. Luke 19:1-10_**

******Feel free to ask questions Got questions? Ask God! James 1:5**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I dont own twilight but Warriorgirl11 owns the plot...**

Chapter 7: Escape?

1 week later….

It was a week after Alec threw me on the table and I was feeling so much better but the stitches are still in. I looked at Edward and Renesmee. Edward was helping Renesmee learn her ABCs which was adorable because he also had to teach her how to say the letters also funny.

"Bella?" Edward asked as I looked up from watching my TV show.

"Yes?" I answer quickly.

"Will you give Renesmee some gold fish she is through learning for today," Edward asked setting Renesmee on the bed and walking to the door and tried turning the knob and it turned.

"Sure," I said and got up and walked to the cabinet we had all noticed last week and got out a pack for Renesmee and opened it and handed it to her.

"Thank you Mommy," She said adorably.

"Your Welcome Sweetie," I said and laid back down.

"Bella, Let's Go!" Edward said putting on shoes and I gave him a confused look.

"Where?" I asked.

"Home. Where Else, Love?" Edward said and gave Renesmee some shoes.

"But the door is locked," I said still confused.

"No it's not now get up Bella and stop being stubborn and let's go home!" Edward said laughing and I jumped to my feet.

"Ok let's go!" I said putting my converses on and Renesmee had her tennis shoes on and I picked her up and Edward and I walked to the door.

"Bella, watch where you walk because you were so clumsy whenever you tried to escape 5 years ago," Edward said "I love you if anything happens remember that I love you."

"I love you too," I said and we kissed softly.

**(PORPERTY OF WARRIORGIRL11)**

"Lets go. Follow me and be quiet. Renesmee be a mouse," Edward said in a way Renesmee could understand better. He opened the door quietly and looked out of the hall way and snuck out through the hallways. We turned a lot of corners and came to a garage and we weaved through the cars. The whole time Renesmee was silent in my arms and her head was in the crook of my neck.

Then we saw Felix, Alec, Sam, and Demetri were sitting on a hood of a van talking and Edward saw them and we started backing up and then I tripped in a whole making me and Renesmee fall to the pavement hard and Renesmee screeched and held her right arm as my stitches ripped out of my back and I screamed myself and Edward jerked Renesmee up and held me up before any of the men could react fast enough. We fastly ran out of the garage and ran on the lawn and I could hear people yelling.

"Get the guns! Get the Guns! Someone get Aro!" The voice screamed and we were almost to the forest and then we heard and gunshot and I fell into the fresh mud on the ground and screamed in pain of my back. I could not feel my legs just like 5 years ago. Stupid gun.

"Bella!" Edward said and ran back to me and set Rename on the ground. She was still clutching her arm and crying loudly.

"They shot me with the dart you did 5 years ago Edward! I can't feel my legs at all from my waist down and my back hurts really bad," I cried out and Edward cooed me.

"It's going to be alright, Love," Edward cooed me as scooped the mud off my face and we didn't hear anyone come up but we heard Renesmee screech even more. Then Edward and I both looked up and found Sam holding Renesmee by the back of her shirt.

"Put her down Sam. You are hurting my daughter," Edward said sternly but there was a crack in his voice.

"Come with us," Felix grunted and before Edward and I could react I was wincing in pain in Alec's arms. When I said 'I want to be in a man's arms' when I was 16 I didn't mean this man's arms.

"Fine since you have my wife and daughter," Edward said and tears went down my face. Sam put Renesmee in Demetri's arms and Demetri held her carefully, knowing about her arm and plus he knew how to hold a child.

Alec started moving back to the base and went the route we did to get out here and past our door and to Aro's office.

Alec put me down harshly in the rubber chair and Edward sat beside me and Renesmee sat in my lap crying in my shoulder. I think she broke her arm by how much she is screaming.

"Well I have been told you guys have tried to make a run for it again. But apparently Isabella's clumsiness turned to the dark side and let us know yall were trying to leave," Aro said typing on his computer. "So I have just decided that instead of doing whatever to you I am just not going to feed you for the day because that cabinet of yours just emptied. Dismissed."

Alec picked me up roughly again and carried me back to our bed room and dropped me on the floor and left as Demetri carefully put Renesmee on the bed as Felix released Edward and they both left. Demetri with a pity look.


	9. Fixing

**Hello Every1! THanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites... I pretty much dont have anything to say to you right now... I might not be able to update on Friday because I m going to meet up with some old friends and see Romana and Beezus so hopefully that will be a good movie... lets get to our scripture of the night...**

**Scripture: _Celebrate in the Lord always. Let everyone see you being considerate to others. Do not worry about anything. Pray for everything. Ask God for your requests and thank Him for what He does for you. Think about things that are ture, honorable, just pure, lovely, and praisewothy. Do what you have learned, heard, and seen. God will be with you. Philipians 4:4-9_**

**Song: Your Hands by JJ Heller**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I dont own twilight... :(**

**Thanks Everyone remember to review...**

**Warriorgirl11**

Chapter 8: fixing

BPOV

Renesmee was now sniffling and holding her arm as I lay on the floor with blood on my back again from where the stitches ripped out.

"Renesmee stay there. Don't you move your arm while I help Mommy," Edward said carrying me to the bathroom since I couldn't walk or anything. He laid me in the tub and pulled the shower head down and started washing the mud off of me in my clothes still on.

"I'm sorry Edward," I said as a few tears came out of my eyes and Edward washed off my back which was stained with blood.

"Bella, you can't help it if you are clumsy so don't beat yourself up because I am the one that caused us to be here. The one who is a bad father and husband and a criminal. I should be in jail," Edward said loudly putting the shower head back.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! You are a great husband. A great dad. And you are not a criminal! You were forced to take me. You shouldn't be in jail. I love you and you are my best friend forever," I said and he calmed down and got on his knees next to me. "This is the reason we are together and have the most beautiful daughter that looks so much like you." I held up my engagement ring and wedding ring.

"I'm sorry, love. I just get mad about what Aro has made me done. I love you!" Edward said and we got in sync in a kiss.

I pulled away after a few minutes and looked into Edwards green orbs and smiled. "I need to wash myself without u in here," I said and he handed me the shower head and left and came back with some clothes and put them on the counter and left again.

After 30 minutes I finally had gotten myself washed and dressed in soffy shorts and a big T-shirt and called Edward back into the bathroom.

**(PROPERTY OF WARRIORGIRL... NO COPYWRITE!)**

He carried me out quietly and Renesmee was sitting in her toy corner in a new set of pajamas and medical gauze wrapped around her right arm and she kept it held up.

Edward laid me on my stomach and started to fix my back again and this time it was much more painful. He gave me a shot to numb it and stop the pain so I now couldn't feel my back. So now _I_ was numb from my back down.

"So Edward what's wrong with Renesmee's arm?" I asked noticing she had fallen asleep in her bed.

"Well I'm not sure Bella. That was all I could do is wrap it up like that. I can't put it in a cast or anything because I don't know if it is broken, bruised, fractured, or cracked. But it's hurted her a lot," Edward said packing up the things that he had used.

"Poor Baby," I said as Edward got in the bed silently and laid me on my side and into my chest.

"We will get through this Bella. I promise!" Edward vowed as the darkness took me…..


	10. The news

**Hello Everyone! Thanks for alerts/reviews/ favorites! Sorry for the late updates I had gone to see Ramona and Beezus which was an amazing movie! Thank you Selena Gomez and Joey King! I might update next Monday if I get a chance because sadly I have to get 3 teeth pulled which I like keeping ALL of my teeth in my mouth. Does that mean the tooth fairy is coming? But they are pulling them so I can have stupid ole braces and spacers... I may be a Redneck but I dont have rotten teeth just to let you know... Sorry for a short chapter... I could not stretch this out I feel like i am getting weak in this story and Why Me? but stronger in 200 Years... but I am going to shut up now so you can read now...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight... I own pliers though... no thats my dad but anyway Warriorgirl owns the plot!**

Chapter 9: The news

BPOV

3 weeks later…..

I was feeling much better with my back and everything…

As for Renesmee.. Her arm was a lot more worse she couldn't move it at all. Edward was getting really worried because Aro wouldn't give him the things that she needed. She mostly sits on her bed and plays with 1 Barbie doll, miserably.

Yesterday was my birthday and then the other day it was Renesmee's. It was the worse than any birthday I have ever had.

Edward hated the fact that he couldn't take me any where for my birthday or give Renesmee the Barbie jeep that she had wanted.

But we looked on the upside and we all laid in bed and ate ourselves some steak Aro had given us.

I was now laying in bed in Edward's chest as Renesmee was asleep, clutching her arm. Edward and I were watching House, M.D on USA as always whenever Renesmee was asleep.

Then we heard keys jingling and I gave Edward a confused and scared look. "Relax, Love. Its probably Demetri. You know that we don't meet with Aro until Friday," Edward said kissing my head to calm me.

As for Demetri, Demetri has became our friend. We learned that he and his wife Heidi were taken 1 year ago just like Edward had been. He dreaded this life as Edward did 5 years ago.

Demetri walked in and I relaxed and released myself from Edward and Demetri sat on a lone chair next to our none table area.

"Relax Bella. Its just me," He said quietly.

"I know but you know how much you scared me can't you knock or something to tell us its you," I said and Edward kissed my forehead.

"Ok whatever. But my point to why I came. Aro gave me the job of cleaning out a huge room that has various things in it. So earlier I found a rope ladder and some pliers do you want them?" Demetri said excited but I didn't see his reason.

"For?" I replied.

**(PROPERTY OF WARRIORGIRL11!)**

"Love, don't you get it. We go out on the balcony, cut a huge hole in the fence and throw the ladder over and climb down. It an easy excape," Edward said loudly.

" Ya what he said. Aro is having visitors tomorrow so everyone will be with him in the main room for the entire day. So around 7am when yall are asleep, I will bring the stuff in and put it under the sink in the bathroom so James won't see it when he comes in to give you your breakfast. I will also put a bag in there that holds things like money, food, water, and blankets. I guess this is Good Bye Cullens," Demetri said sadly. I would miss him.

"Thank you so much Demetri. You have helped us a bunch. As soon as we get to help we will send people back for you," I said as I hugged him tightly and he hugged back.

"Yes thank you Demetri. For helping my wife, daughter, and I," Edward said and shook Demetri's hand and Demetri left and I turned to Edward.

"We are going home!" I cheered quietly and he laughed along with me. We danced around the room for happiness and Edward chuckled and then we heard a groaning sound. We woke up Renesmee. Opps

Renesmee sat up and rubbed her eye with her good hand and looked at us.

"Why are you dancing Mommy?" She asked in a innocent voice. She was never happy since we got here.

"We are going home!" I said and she jumped up and ran towards Edward and he spun her around as she giggle and cheered.

Here we are again. A happy Family.


	11. A YAY : and an Ohno :

**Hello Every one! Thanks for all the Reviews/Alerts/ Favorites. **

**Well later on I am off to die at the dentist. So why cant God make our teeth perfect. I have get 3 teeth pulled, then spacers, and then braces all before school starts so I will be stressed and hopefully knocked out later on while they are taking my teeth out of my mouth or give me some wacky gas. OHNO WHERE DID MY THUMB GO? Im just kidding i still have all my fingers well I will shut up in a second read my scripture. BYE OFF TO DIE! UH!**

**Scripture:_ I can do ALL things through CHRIST who strengthen ME. Phillipians 4:13 Translation for this verse: If something seems impossiable to do, or you feelalone or scared, just remember where your strength comes from and trust Jesus Christ to help you in any situation._**

**_(My Favorite verse)_**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight but Warriorgirl11 owns the plot**

**Thanks Everyone **

**Warri****orgirl11**

Chapter 10: A Yay and a Oh no

I woke up to Renesmee shaking me. "Mommy lets go!" Renesmee said and I laughed getting up from the bed. Edward was running around the room stuffing blankets, water, and food into a backpack while the rope and pliers where sitting on the end of the bed.

"Ok sweetie I am up," I said standing up and swinging her around as she giggled.

"Love, Go take a shower and I will finish getting the things together and dress Renesmee," Edward said pecking me on the lips and I smiled and we embraced each other in a hug and kissed in sync forgetting Renesmee was in the room and then we heard an 'ew'.

"I'll go now," I giggled as he chuckled and I grabbed some clothes and ran off to the bathroom.

I showered as I relaxed at the hot feeling on my skin. After 10 minutes of relaxing I finally got out to change. I changed into a pair of jeans and a blue haltered top. Aro hadn't given us much improvements since we had been here. As always I hated this place. Uh.

I but on some converses since they were the 2nd pair of shoes I had besides flip flops. I put my hair up and walked back to the bed room and Edward had Renesmee dress and she had tennis shoes. So cute as always.

"Hello Love," He greeted me with a peck on my forehead. While Renesmee jumped into my arms, happily.

"Hi Edward," I replied back.

"Ok Bella, This bag has clothes and blankets in it and this bag has food and water in it. Lets go," Edward said as I grabbed the bags with Renesmee still in my arms as Edward grabbed the equiptment.

We walked out side and I set the bags down as Edward started cutting a huge hole in the fence. "I just wanted to let my 2 favorite girls know that I love them more than my own life. Bella If anything happens I want you to continue the way that your life was before we got in this mess. I love you Bella. Renesmee If anything happens to me I want you to know I love you bunches and to behave for Mommy and be her little helper, k Sweetheart?" Edward said bringing tears in my eyes and a lone tear went down my cheek as Edward finished and dropped the bags of the bacony.

"I love you Daddy," Renesmee said into Edward's arms hugging him and Edward brought me into the hug carefully so we wouldn't hurt Renesmee's arm. Edward was suppose to make it feel like nothing was wrong with it so she could go down the ladder. I guess it is working.

"I love you, girls," Edward said setting Renesmee on the other side of the ladder.

"O Edward," I said jumping into his arms and he kissed me with force.

"I love you Bella," Edward said and placed me on the ladder and I whispered my love to him on the way down. Then my foot got stuck, twisting it and then the ladder snapped and I fell on my butt with a THUD! Oh no what have I done! Edward cant get down now. Stupid clutzyness.

"Go Bella," Edward yelled in a whisper and a tear went down my cheek and before I could battle with him he said "Think of Renesmee! Now Go!"

" I love you!" I said and threw both of the bags over my shoulder, grabbed Renesmee, and ran with a limp across the field and I heard a faint 'I love you love'

My ankle was hurting really bad now, Renesmee was crying, the pressure on my shoulder, and my back was hurting as I got into the forest not looking back. I kept running for probably an hour straight and finally stopped and set Renesmee down and looked at my surroundings but kept walking.

There was a road probably about a hundred yards away and then there was a sign that said **Evansville, IL 5 miles right exit.**

I soon decided that we would keep on walking in view of the road so we would know where we were. We could see the road but the people from the road couldn't see us. We would keep on going for a few days and then when we were finally away from Evansville stop some where far away from this town.

"Mommy Im tired," Renesmee said as it was getting dark. I guess we could stop for the night I am getting pretty hungary , thirsty, and tired.

"Well why don't we stop for the night. I can try and make a fire since Daddy left a lighter in the back pack," I said and we found a clean campsite, the ground was dry, and the grass was still fresh.

"Ok Mommy. I miss Daddy," Renesmee said putting a few sticks on the pile we called a burn pile which had a combination of small sticks and the driest leaves. I lit the fire quickly and laid a blanket down on the ground. It was getting much colder because it was mid September.

"I know sweetie but we love him and he loves us. We are just going to hope that he is ok," I said handing her a water and a few cookies and we laid down and covered ourselves in the blanket.

"My arm hurts Mommy," Renesmee complained holding her arm as my own ankle was beating rapidly in pain.

"Its alright just go to sleep and it will be ok in the morning," I said and she closed her eyes and I heard her breathing even out and sighed. What was I going to do. I can't raise her on my own I am not that good. It is all my fault. If I had not triped and broke the rope Edward would be with me snuggling on this blanket with our baby. I fell asleep nagging on myself…..


	12. Hospital and Aro

**Hello Every1! Thanks for the alerts/favorites/reviews I enjoyed them all. I would like you to know that I had a lot of free time on the couch these past few days because I was missing 3 teeth. My mouth still hurts. I totally freaked out when they were just going to numb me and they had to hold me down to do it... So I am going to give you the scripture and then Im going to take my meds and go to beddy bye!**

**Scripture:_ Psalms 37:4 Delight yourself in the LORD and HE will give you the desires of your heart._**

******So I am going to shut up now remember God is ALWAYS with you day and night 24/7, Psalms is the biggest book in the Bible, and to Review**

**Disclaimer : I dont own Twilight but Warriorgirl11 owns the plot**

**PS You will see more Edward in this oooommmm!**

Chapter 11: Hospitals and Aro

BPOV

**5 days later**

It has been 5 days since we left Edward. Every day upsets me but I left for Renesmee.

Renesmee. She had passed out yesterday. She was burning hot and she had complained about her arm before she had passed out. I was trying to find help.

As for me, I was feeling so weak. My ankle was hurting and I could barely carry myself along with Renesmee and my back was hurting also. I probably had a fever myself.

We had run out of food and water also yesterday. I was very hungry and thirsty. We were both soaking wet. I had Renesmee wrapped in soaking wet blankets which probably wasn't helping then I saw the sign.

**Hospital .5 miles**

I started moving towards the hospital which seemed like forever.

I limped into the hospital quickly and a nurse noticed me.

"Honey, are you alright?" She asked run over to me as I weakly tried walking to the couch. "Get me a wheel chair she's about to give out!"

A man ran over to us with a wheel chair and helped me sit in it.

"Can you hear me honey?" She asked and I nodded. "What is your name?"

"Bella Cullen my daughter needs help?" I said looking at her in the eye weakly hopefully she will recognize me.

"Oh my you are the girl who got kidnapped with your husband and daughter," She gasped and a young man with brown hair rushed out of the doors and they started pushing the wheel chair.

"What is her name I completely forgot?" The nurse asked taking Renesmee out of my arms and handed her to a male nurse and he took her away.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," I whispered and she wrote it down as I was wheeled into a room with a bed and they put me in the bed and started putting all sorts of wires and machines on me.

"Ok don't worry dear its going to be alright we are going to call your parents and family," She said and I suddenly lost consciousness.

Edward POV

**5 days earlier**

I watched sadly as my beautiful wife and daughter ran away and into the woods. I was now alone in this horrible place. I was going to have to face Aro and everyone else in this place alone.

I walked back in slowly. I laid on the bed and watched TV. I missed Bella. I missed Renesmee. I missed the smell of my wife's hair and my daughter's giggles fill the room.

But the only reason I let them go without me was because I wanted Renesmee to live like other kids and she needed help for her arm. I knew she would never have a normal life without a father but it was for the best.

I watched the clock carefully.

It was now 7 o'clock they must have gotten away because Alec and Demetri haven't dragged them in so they must have gotten away.

I soon fell asleep easily….

"Get up now Cullen!" A rough voice yelled at me and the bed covers were ripped off of me.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes and saw Felix, Alec, and James had circled around me with murderous looks on their faces. Oh no they came in here and Bella and Renesmee aren't in here!

"What do you want I was sleeping?" I hissed at them now that Bella or Renesmee weren't around I can snap at them when ever and I wouldn't cause a bad influence on Renesmee.

"Get up you are going to see Aro since your little Isabella and little Renesmee aren't here," Felix hissed at me and grabbed me and pulled me out of the bed and pressed me against the wall with my face smashed in the wall. Alec came behind me and grabbed my wrist and had cuffed them behind my back. Then they snapped some type of brace on my neck that had 2 bars connected to. One on the left and one on the right. Alec and Felix each grabbed a bar and they pushed and pulled me out the door and into the hallways.

After passing many other workers and them laughing and spitting at me as I spit back at them and me getting slapped in the face several times we made it to Aro's office.

I was forced into his office and into a chair. Aro turned around from his computer, anger was written all over his face.

"Edward Cullen I am going to ask some questions and you better answer them truthfully or this is going to be your last day," He hissed pulling a hand gun out of his desk drawer, turning the safety off, and setting it on the desk carefully. I nodded slowly knowing I needed to be careful with what I said.

"Where are Isabella and Renesmee?" Aro asked loudly eyeing me and Felix and Alec pulled on the bars making my neck jerk back and I groaned in pain.

"I don't know I just helped them get away," I answered quietly and Aro pulled out the same rope that had been broken and ripped.

"How did you get this? How did it break? I knew giving yall a balcony was a bad idea but Demetri suggested giving yall a little freedom," Aro hissed at me.

"Uh it was given to us and after Renesmee was down the ladder Bella went and her foot got caught and it snapped," I said quietly looking at the ground.

"Given by who say it or I shoot," Aro said aiming the gun at me. I hate that I have to tell it was Demetri but I have no other choice unless I die and I can't die if I want to get out and go to Bella.

"Demetri," I confessed and Aro looked at Jane who was behind him.

"Go get him," He hissed to her and she nodded and walked out. I felt so bad for him who knows what they will do to him. "Is that all Edward?"

"Yes it is," I answered looking down as Demetri and Jane entered the room.

"Hello Demetri," Aro greeted with a smug look on his face.

"Aro you needed me," He asked boredly.

"Yes Edward here has said that you gave them the equipment to escape except he didn't make it because our Isabella broke the ladder with her clumsiness," Aro said smirking towards me.

"Well uh," Demetri said looking at me with an upset face and I gave him a sorry look. I hated that I had to tell Aro.

"Did you Demetri cause you know the consiquences," Aro said to him loudly.

"Yes I did it Aro," He confessed up.

"Well it was nice knowing you Demetri you were always a good man," Aro said and smirked and pulled out his gun and shot Demetri in his head with a big bang and I cried out in horror. Demetri's body fell down into a pit of blood on the ground.

"This is what happens Edward when you disobey me," Aro said and motioned James and Laurent over to him and he whispered in their ears as I looked down sadly at the ground.

I felt horrible about Demetri's death while Felix, Alec, Sam, James, Aro, and Laurent were happy and smirking about it. They are all so sick.

"Well Edward I will see you soon, boys show Edward to his… new room," Aro smirked as I was forced out of my seat. This couldn't be good. Uh I hope Bella is alright.

I was forced in a different way in the hallways. Then the hallways lighting started getting darker and the walls were blacker and dirtier. This did not seem good.

Finally we got to what looked like a jail cell but except it had a big brown dark door. James unlocked it and I was again forced in.

Inside was horrible. There were chains on the wall. Blood was stained on the wall. This actually scared me but I have to be strong for Bella!

Felix and Alec released the thing around my neck and unlocked the cuffs. I rubbed my wrist silently.

"Take your shirt off Cullen," James hissed and I removed my shirt. "Now your shoes and socks."

I took my shoes and socks off. "Now take your jeans off but leave your boxers on," I took my jeans so now I was partly naked in front of Laurent, James, Felix, Alec, and Sam. I hope they aren't gay. I really hope they aren't. Or that Aro wasn't gay either. I still had to be strong.

Felix and Alec pulled me to the wall and put the chains on my wrists and attached some to my ankles so I could only go a foot away from the wall. I could barely move.

"This is how it is going to work Cullen. This is going to be your new room and those are your new clothes. You will get 1 meal a day and that will be lunch. We are now going to give you your punishment," James said as they all looked at a table full of whips.

Felix stepped up first with a thorn whip. He gave me a few lashes on my legs and gave me many on my stomach which made me cry out loud. It hurt so bad. Remember for Bella I thought to myself.

Next was Laurent. He had a long piece of string which didn't hurt that much put still made me cry out in pain. After Sam and Alec, James stepped up with a big leather whip. He gave me many whips on my face that broke the skin, he gave them to me on my back, legs, and stomach and left me crying in pain as they all laughed at me.

I sank to the ground as a few tears came down my eyes didn't care if they saw me crying it hurts so bad. Sam laid an apple in front of it and I took it quickly and ate it so they couldn't take it away from me.

Then I felt a needle slip into my arm and I fell down a second flat…..


	13. Where is Edward?

**Hello Everyone! Thanks for the alerts/favorites/ reviews. If you do read this chapter I want to know what you think about it because a lot of times I only get reviews in _Why Me? I am not even Beautiful?_ I want reviews in every story. So I woke up yesterday morning and was told i had to go to the orthodontist right after the pain from my teeth being pulled was gone I had to go back to the orthodontist and had to get stupid spacers. So right now I have 7 spacers in my mouth which is pretty good because 1st of all they are blue which is my favorite color and 2nd my best friend had 11 and now she has her braces. So I will shut up now so you can read the scripture and the story. Remember to Smile today!**

**Scripture: _Be strong and courageous- Do not be afriad- for the LORD your God is with you- HE will NEVER leave you for sake you Deuteronomy(Dew-ter-on-o-my) 31:-7 _**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight. But I do own 7 spacers and my 3 teeth just not in my mouth in a box.**

**Chapter 12: Where is Edward?**

**BPOV**

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Uh where am I? I feel so tired but I want to open my eyes and turn off that annoying beeping sound. I opened my eyes which was hard at first but finally got them open.

I was in a hospital room surrounded by my family, Rosalie, Lillian, Emmet, Jasper, Whitt, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and Charlie. Where is Renesmee? Where is Edward? I looked around taking in the scenery and I saw I had an IV running into my arm, a thing that watches your heart, and then I was oxygen.

I looked at Carlisle and Esme. Esme was in tears and Carlisle was comforting her while looking at my charts in a white Dr.'s coat. Rosalie, Lillian, and Emmet were hugging each other while Rosalie cried softly in Emmet's arms. Charlie just held my hand carefully and smiled but was still upset. Then Alice was holding Whitt on the couch while she stroked Jasper's hair quietly and soothed him.

"Bella I am so happy you are ok," Charlie said and hugged me and they all smiled but still was upset.

"Can you tell me what happen while I was out and before I pasted out I forgot," I asked as I hugged Esme close. Carlisle stepped forward.

"We got a call saying that a Isabella Marie Cullen and a Renesmee Carlie Cullen had came in and that you were very weak and couldn't carry your self and Renesmee. Renesmee was wrapped in soaking wet clothes and blankets in your arms with a seriously broken arm and a high fever of a 103.4. Then you passed out as soon as they got you in the back. They looked at you and found that you also had a walked on broken ankle that should haven't been walked on, a cut on your back with cheap stitches in them which we replaced them and cleaned the wound, and you also had a fever of a 102.0. Just one question. Where is Edward?" Carlisle asked slowly and tears came out of my eyes as I remembered what I had done. I broke the ladder.

"He sacrificed me and Renesmee for himself. We were going to escape down a rope ladder but I accidently slipped and it broke and that is how I hurt my ankle. How can I be so clumsy!" I cried bursting into tears and Alice gave Whitt to the broken Jasper and came and hugged me as I leaned on her, tears pouring down my face. Esme cried into Emmet as Carlisle leaned to stretch out the machine cords so I wouldn't rip them out.

"Don't blame yourself Bella. Edward is a strong man and he will be able to get through it until we rescue him," Alice soothes me as Charlie, who was near to tears, rubbed my back.

"What did yall do to help me when I came in?" I sniffled as Carlisle pulled out my chart again.

"Well they got you cleaned up and refresh so you wouldn't get any infections. Then they seduced you for a day waiting for us to get down here as they putt new stitches in your back. When we got here they asked for permission to do surgery on your ankle and Renesmee's arm and we confirmed it. We don't know if you still have a fever but we need to check on everything in a few minutes," Carlisle said quietly and led Rosalie and Esme to the couch and Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme all cried. I had left their son and brother behind and I am married to him. How can I live with myself. _Wait a minute Bella. Remember Edward told you to protect Renesmee so she could have a normal life, _A voice said to me in my head.

"Where is Renesmee? How long have I been out?" I asked quietly as Alice handed me a box of tissues and sat in the chair beside my bed and I leaned in back and Charlie raised the back of the bed so I didn't have to lay flat down.

"You have been out for 4 days Bella. Renesmee just came out of surgery an hour ago because her arm was messed up pretty bad. How did she break it? How did you get the giant cut on your back? Hold on and lets take your temperature and stuff," Carlisle said and brought out a cart on wheels and Alice, Emmet, and Lillian moved to Charlie's side.

"We were trying to get out of Aro's base and Renesmee fell on the concrete and Alec slammed me on to a glass table for not listening to him before the video call," I answered as Carlisle motioned me to sit up and so I did so he could listen to my heart. He listened to he from my breast and then from my back and then stopped.

"Aro is such a cruel man.. Alec must be a horrible one to. What all did Alec do to you?" Carlisle said and Iaid back down.

"Alec, such a cruel man. Lets see. When James and Laurent cornered us in an alley the night we were taken he snatched Renesmee out of my arms. He always locked the handcuffs on tight," Esme gasped when she had just stopped cry as did Rosalie and Jasper who were now hugging each other as Alice took Whitt back from him.

"He put handcuffs on my babies!" She screeched and I nodded sadly and continued.

"He pressed me up against a wall saying that if I ever disobeyed him again I would never see the light of day, he smashed me into the glass table as I said, and he shot me with a numbness bullet," I finished and Esme stood up and came and hugged me and I hugged her back.

"I am sorry for leaving him Esme. It was for Renesmee though he said and I quote _Think of Renesmee. She needs a normal life._ I ran with Renesmee as fast as I could to get from Aro," I said and Carlisle started rummaging through the cart.

"Bella I am glad you are home. We will find a way to find Aro and I will kick his sorry butt all the way to Africa," Emmet cheered and everyone said 'shhh' and laughed.

"I miss Edward a bunch guys. This is the longest we have been away from each other. I feel like a part of me is gone. There is no telling what Aro is doing to Edward since we are gone," I said as tears went down my face.

"Bella that's what it felt like when you and your mother left," Charlie said quietly. "I remember I would stay home and eat lime sherbert ice cream all day but I knew she would never come back but you did so keep hope because Edward will appear soon Bells."

"Carlisle can I see Renesmee?" I asked not feeling good but I had to see my baby.

"I guess are you feeling ok?" Carlisle said looking into my eyes with a flashlight.

"I don't feel very good but I have to see her she is all alone. Can someone stay with her?" I asked and Rosalie volunteered.

"Lillian and I can stay up there with here. I am sorry I haven't said much I really missed you Bella," Rosalie said standing up and hugging me. "Wanna go see Renesmee, Lillian?"

"Ya but first can I give Aunt Bella a hug I have missed my Aunty," Lillian said in a cute 4 year old voice. We all looked at Carlisle to see if it was alright because he was my doctor.

"Yes but be very careful with Aunt Bella," Carlisle said to Lillian and Rose sat her on the bed. "Emmet can you go get a wheel chair?" Emmet nodded and left while I got a hug from Lillian.

"Here Aunty Bella this is my bracelet I made in school the other day. I was waiting for you to get back from your business trip with Uncle Edward. Mommy said she didn't know how long yall were gonna be gone," Lillian said and I looked at Rosalie tiredly and she shrugged silently.

"Well Renesmee and I are back. I don't um know when Edward is getting back," I sniffled trying to keep myself together saying Edward's name. Emmet came back in with the wheel chair and saw my upset look.

"Lillian Bug isn't it getting your bed time? Its already 9pm. We need to go back to the hotel," Emmet said putting her on his shoulders as she giggled and he looked at Rose and she nodded.

"No Daddy I want to see Rezzy," She giggled softly.

"She is asleep Papa said that she will be awake in the morning. Lets go," Emmet said and Lillian started getting sleepy.

"Ok Daddy. Night Papa, Nannan, Aunty Alice, Whitt, Uncle Jazzy, and Aunty Bella," She said night to us cutely.

"Well Bells see you in the morning bright and earlier with your breakfast from," Emmet played with me and I finished his sentence.

"Burger King please. BEC," I said and he hugged me carefully and everyone else.

"Night," He said and left quietly.

"Ready Bella?" Carlisle asked. I missed Edward. I nodded and he started to unhook the heart thing and I took the oxygen off myself. Then he put the IV fluids on the hanger and him and Jasper helped me carefully out of the bed trying not to bruise my ankle because it was really hurting right now. "There you go lets go. Charlie, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie."

**Dont forget to review I need YOUR opinion!**


	14. Annoying Nurses

**Hello everyone! I want to thank you for all the alerts/favorites/reviews I have received. I would like to announce that in church last night (PLEASE CONTINUE READING VERY IMPORTANT!) we were talking about how Rock people sold their souls to Rock n Roll. That is not good. They have said that they have given Satan, the man some people call the 'devil', but Satan is just fouling them. They are going to end up in hell. I mean really who wants to burn in hell! I dont I am a saved christian and i am going to join my father in heaven. If you are Antheist or are against my decision do not read my stories. When rapture comes some of you who are reading this may be saved like myself or you may be still be VERY sinful. I want you to know God loves us ALL. It doesnt matter if you are black or white, blond or brunette, smart or dumb, glasses or no glasses. Even though you have commited sin God still loves you! Beleive it or not Jesus is coming back. The rapture is going to take place soon and many people will disappear unknown. Where did they go? HEAVEN of course thats where I am going. I am not staying here. The bible tells that Satan will come up and the world will come together and have 1 and I mean 1 leader who is Satan to tell all the unsaved he is god. Then he will build 7 different kingdoms and then build a tempal that was torn down 2,000 years ago and then JESUS will come. He will throw Satan into the pit of fire. Then the world will catch fire I think. Dont hold me to it! But I am going to heaven and if you are reading this I wnt you to know I will be in heaven when this takes place. WHO IS GOING TO JOIN ME! WHO WANTS TO MEET ME REJOICING THE ALMIGHT GOD! HUH? That reminds me... last week end I was watching the movie_ left behind_ which is a movie of when the Rapture happens. It explains it better than I do. But everything possible kept interupting me.. 1 word.. Satan was trying to get us away from that TV. Then he made the movie magically scatch up. My mom didnt notice it but I did. So watch what you do people!**

**Here is the question:_ Where are you going to if this takes place by the end of the day? Answer it._**

**The thing I was also going to tell you is that there will be NO inappropriate stuff in my stories such as Sex or rape! That is NOT the christian way but I will try my hardest to make these stories as good as I can.**

**Scripture: _Psalm 137:7 Praise you I am tearfully and wonderfully made;_**

**Well I want to thank you all if you read what I wrote if you have any questions please ask me I will try my best to answer them it doesnt matter what others think about its bout U!**

**Well I will shut up now. Praise the Lord!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight sadly. :'(**

**Thanks Warriorgirl11**

**Chapter 13: Annoying Nurses**

Carlisle pushed me through the hallways quietly. Everyone was leaving so Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and I were able to get in 1 elevator with 3 other people. Then Alice, Jasper, Charlie, and Whitt took another one.

"Guys I am sorry about Edward. I should not have left him," I said tired and disappointed in my self looking down at the hospital gown I was wearing.

"Bella you were doing the right thing sweetheart. Edward told you what to do. He knew the consiquences and did it for you and Renesmee. You both are very lucky," Esme said as we got off on the ICU Kids Care floor/Area. The walls were so colorful with rainbows and an ocean back ground.

"I love him a lot and I miss him really bad I wish he was with me," I said sadly.

"Well sweetheart I am sure he will find a way out of Aro's grasp," Esme said as we waited for Alice, Jasper, Whitt, and Charlie.

"He will," I murmured as silent tears came out of my eyes.

"Bella you should know that down stairs the paparazzi are dying to talk to you. You don't have to answer any questions if you don't want to. Charlie has already given the info that you are going home as soon as you can travel and your fever is gone," Carlisle said and Alice, Jasper, and Charlie who was hold Whitt came out of the elevator.

"I don't have anything to say to them Carlisle. Just that I miss my husband and I will get him back soon and Aro will be rusting in prison for the rest of his life," I said as we approached a room that looked dark inside. I looked at Carlisle and this was Renesmee's room. He wheeled me in and there was my little girl laying in the huge bed with a heart machine, IV, and oxygen hooked up to her. Her arm was in a cement cast just like my foot ankle was from my knee to my toes.

"Bella we will give you a few minutes alone with her. Why don't all of you take Whitt to the playroom while I go check on her records," Carlisle said and I nodded as did everyone else and they all left the room leaving me with Renesmee.

I got as close as I could get to my baby. I grabbed her little hand and rubbed circles in it for such a long time. I cried every circle. My baby was in this bed broken. I heard a door open and I assumed it was Carlisle.

"Ma'am this is an off limits room, family only, and she just got out of surgery so can I ask you to leave," The nurse said and I wiped away my tears and turned around.

"I am her mother," I said stuttered quietly. Tears excaped down my face as I spoke and the nurse walked over to me.

"Oh I am sorry Mrs. Cullen I wasn't informed that you were taken off of seduction," She answered quickly and started checking Renesmee's machines.

"Its ok I just woke up and I am confused," I said still rubbing circles in Renesmee's hand.

"Why are you confused?" She asked. Has she even heard of what we have been through. "You have no reason to be you are in perfect condition and you can probably go home tomorrow." This is making me angry.

"Do you even know what I have been through?" I hissed her. Violent tears were coming down now.

"No they just told me you were a patient. Why are you crying honey?" She must not know so I am going to tell her someone should have told her already.

"Because I have been kidnapped twice in the last 5 years. I just escaped from being kidnapped that is why I am here. I have had my daughter taken from me, locked in a room with only my daughter and husband, forced to do a video call to see my family suffer, I have been slammed into a glass table and I have 6 stitches in my back because of it, and worst of all I broke the rope ladder for my husband to get his freedom by my dang clumsiness. Here I am broken in a wheel chair in a hospital looking at my broken daughter! How do you think I feel! Really!" I screamed at her, crying and my family rushed in. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme rushed to me and started stroking my back and everything but it wasn't working. I heard Carlisle, Charlie, and Jasper yelling but my hearing and breathing started closing and I started to choke.

"Carlisle she cant breathe!" Esme shrieked and Carlisle looked at me.

"Nurse! Nurse! Help! She is having a panic attack!" I heard Carlisle yelling and 3 nurses came running in with a stretcher and they lifted me up on it while 1 nurse made Esme, Rosalie, and Alice back away. Their faces were horrible. They were all so scared. They got me on the stretcher and Carlisle, Jasper, Charlie, and a male nurse had to hold down straight.

Another nurse came and slipped a mask over my face and told me to breathe in and out carefully. I felt a few pinches and then I could breathe again and they let go of me and took the mask off my face and slipped a oxygen thing in my nose. Jasper sat me back into wheel chair carefully and his brotherly side came out and kissed me on the forehead like a brother would (NO ROMANCE BTWEEN THEM!)

"Bella, are you alright?"Charlie asked panicked and I hugged him.

"Yes Dad I just overreacted," I said calmly and noticed the nurse was still in the room, terrified.

"What happen Bella?" Carlisle said bringing out his stesiscope and put it to my breast and then pulled out a flashlight and looked in my eyes.

"I came in here and she told me to leave only family was aloud in here. I told her I was Renesmee's mom. She told me I was in perfect condition and I would be fine and I told her she did not know what I had been through and I told her everything and I guess I started having a panic attack then," I answered slowly and calmed myself. Then I point to the nurse across the room.

"Tara, you were suppose to know who she was," Carlisle said scolding her. "You could have costed her her life," She looked horrified.

"I-I'm so sorry," She stuttered.

"You need to apologize to Bella not me," Carlisle said quietly as the male nurse grabbed the stretcher and pulled it out of Renesmee's room.

"Sorry Mrs Cullen," I nodded sleepily and slumped down.

"Come on Bella I think you need to get your sleep and then we can check you in the morning. Your body just overreacted to Tara I am sure it wont happen again because of what you have been through Bella," Carlisle said taking me to my room.

"Thanks Carlisle," I said as they helped me get settled in my bed, took my medicine, and fell asleep dreaming about my Edward.


	15. Check ups and Renesmee again

******Hello Everyone! Thanks for the reviews/cookies/ favorites/ Alerts! I would like to say that I made a mistake last update instead of Psalm 137:14 it was Pslam 137:7. I dont know how I changed it but I have to admit I was really tired and I updated at 2 in the morning. Also sorry for the late update. From now on this might be the new update time because next Monday I will be starting school again. :(. So updates will now start getting a little tight since I cant stay up all night to I am ahead in 200 Years and Why me I just need to work on Kidnapped at the Bank so updates will be tight. I also get my braces tomorra. I have to admit it is fun playing with my spacers. But I am going to shut up and let u read **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight :(**

**Chapter 14: Check ups and Renesmee again. **

**BPOV**

I woke up quietly to the sound of whispering in the room and someone rubbing my arm that was near the railing of the bed, up and down. I opened my eyes to see Esme sitting beside me and Alice and Jasper sitting on the couch whispering.

"Good morning sweetheart," Esme said hugging me with her eyes still stained red from crying so much which pained me.

"Good morning Esme," I said quietly looking at my bed. My bed was made neatly over my body and the rails were up. "Has Renesmee woke up yet?"

Esme sighed and said, "She woke up a few minutes ago. Rosalie, Emmet, Lillian, and Whitt are in there so don't worry about her she will be fine."

"Can I go see her its worrying me Esme I have to see her! Where is Charlie?" I quizzed her.

"Bella, relax, its going to spike your blood pressure if you keep on ranting. Charlie went back to the hotel to get some rest. He was exhausted and hadn't slept since we had gotten here," A voice said and found Carlisle holding a clip board entering the room. "Good Morning."

"Good morning Carlisle," I said missing my beautiful bronze headed husband being beside me when ever I woke up.

"Why don't we do the check up we were suppose to do yesterday and then you can see Renesmee and I can give her a check up also so you can be in there for it, ok?" Carlisle said pecking Esme's lips and taking his seat on the rolling stool.

"Ok Carlisle," I replied looking down. I wanted to have my daughter in my arms. She looked so much like Edward. I loved them so much. It feels like a part of my heart has been ripped out because he isn't with me. There was an endless pit of pain in the middle of my stomach.

Carlisle checked the IV machine and then the oxygen and said it was fine and turned the IV level down. He then pulled out his stethoscope. "Ok will you sit up for me Bella please."

I sat up slowly with a little of Esme's help. Carlisle put the cold metal thing on my right breast and then my left telling me to take deep breathes. Then he put it on my back and listened, then my throat.

He wrote down some stuff down on my file and wrapped a thing around my upper arm. "You are going to feel pressure Bella just relax and then we will take your weight, look at your stomach and ankle, take your temperature and look at your vitals then everything will be over and you can see Renesmee."

"Ok Carlisle how did she do when she woke up?" I asked looking at Esme and she got that terrified look.

"Well she pulled her IV out and started kicking and screaming 'I want my Mommy and Daddy'. It took 2 nurses to hold her down and calm her. She is still asking where yall are and can't remember anything from the days before she passed out. You are going to have to tell her Bella. Jasper will you come and help me," Carlisle said as Jasper stood up at the end. I was going to have to tell her again. I have to keep it together for Renesmee, my beautiful daughter. I am terrified I know she will be upset.

"Sure Dad," Jasper said coming to my bed side and he hugged me calmly. Rubbing my back I let a few sobs escape but wiped them away. "its ok to cry Bella."

"We need to help her stand on that scale over there and get her out of this bed,"Carlisle said pushing down the railing. Then pushed the IV rolling pole up closer as Jasper helped me balance on 1 foot while Alice watched us. I limped to the weight machine as Carlisle rolled the IV.

I got on it and Carlisle turned lots of dials and it came up as 101.8. Is that good or bad? Carlisle shook his head in disappointment.

"Whats wrong is something bad?" I panicked as Jasper helped me back to the bed and Carlisle wrote in my folder and looked at it.

"No Bella. I mean you have lost like 15 pounds since you had been kidnapped," Carlisle said as I got seated on the bed again and under the covers. Jasper sat back next to Alice on the couch and Alice leaned on him. Sweet.

"So I need to gain it back?" I asked quietly.

"Yes. Why don't we aim for about 15 pounds by the end on October. Now I am going to put the bed flat down so I can check your stomach. Pull up the blankets to your waist so I can feel your stomach with out the gown in the way," Carlisle said making me nervous. It is just Carlisle he isn't going to do any thing to me. I felt the bed falling back, laying there while it did. When I was laying flat I put the blanket at my waist and pulled up the gown a enough for Carlisle while Alice cover Jasper's eyes and I laughed to myself.

Carlisle slipped on rubber gloves and felt around my stomach looking for anything. After 5minutes he stopped with me kinda stiff from the nerves and raised the bed as I pulled down the gown and the blankets up again because I was a little cold. Carlisle wrote down more stuff and stuck a thermometer in my mouth and left for a few minutes while it was under my tongue.

Carlisle quickly came back in with another wheelchair. The thermometer started beeping and he took it out and wrote my temperature down. "Bella watch the flashlight for me."

I watched the flashlight as he shined it in my eyes, looking at my vitals and finally cut it off and wrote more things on it. "Now let me look at your ankle."

Carlisle looked at my ankle well what he could see that wasn't covered by the heavy hard blue cast I had that covered almost my whole foot. Then he wrote down a bunch of stuff and said "Lets go see Renesmee now."

"Good," I said as I carefully sat in the wheelchair by the help of Jasper and thanked him quietly. Carlisle transferred the IV to the wheelchair IV pole and all of us went to Renesmee's room.

"Bella, everything is in ship shape I think you can discharge later today and we will take you to the Forks Hospital for your stitches and ankle. I will look at stitches when we get in Forks because they are all wrapped up right now. So we will discharge you and give you some crutches you will have to use but I am not sure about Renesmee. She might need to stay here another night. We will see," Carlisle said longly as we got off the elevator at the kids Area not the ICU kids Area. "They moved her here this morning. She wasn't as motive like hyper as a normal kid should be. She probably is tired and doesn't feel good."

"Well I cant wait to see her. I love my baby," I said and inside I said both of them. Edward was my baby my beautiful baby. I missed him so much. I hope Aro wasn't beating him or torturing him or even worse death! No I cant think like that.

We got to Renesmee's room and Renesmee was deep in the blankets with her arm casted in a pink cast and she had an IV and was on oxygen. Rosalie and Emmet snuggled with Lillian in Emmet's lap on the couch with a carriage with a sleeping Whitt inside while Lillian was watching Dora the explorer on the TV with Renesmee.

Renesmee saw me and she started smiling. She was still weak but she had a small smile but not her regular one a sad one. I tried smiling back. Carlisle rolled the wheelchair up to her bed which was a double bed. Mine was a single but then again she is 5 now.

"Mommy," She croaked trying to reach for me.

"Hey Baby," I said quietly. It hurt me to see my daughter this way. "Carlisle can I sit on the bed with her?"

"I guess," Carlisle said and motioned Emmet over. Emmets hugs were always big but not like my Edward's hugs. Emmet moved Renesmee a little over so I could sit with her on the propped up bed. Then Emmet lifted me up beside her and she hugged me as soon as I got beside her. I hugged her for dear life. She was my baby and she had been asleep the last… what? 5 days? 6 days? "We will give you 2 a few minutes. Come on guys." Everyone left as Rosalie stopped and gave me a hug and left.

"Mommy why am I here? I don't feel good," Renesmee said leaning on my and I held her close.

"Sweet heart do you remember anything?" I asked hoping I wouldn't have to go through it all again.

"No Mommy the last thing I remember is Daddy kissing us and saying I love you," Renesmee said and a tear slipped down my face. "Where is Daddy, Mommy?" That pained question.


	16. The answer to the question

**Hello every one! Thank you for the reviews/ alerts/ favorites. I know this isnt usually updating day but I thought hey I might not get to update tomorro! But I am so sorry I didnt update last friday or yesterday. I had to get things for school on Friday and I didnt feel good when I got home because I got my braces on Thursday so that was that. Yesterday I decided to play Volleyball in school so I was at practice forever and when I got home I had to do loads of homework from school because school started yesterday. I had not alot of homework but I had to go to bed earlier. Uh so annoying so I will try to update tomorra but I am going on a missions trip after school so I will prob get to u thursday. But I will shut up now so Bye**

**For the next 7 days the scriptures will be about the 7 days of creation.**

**Scripture: _1st day:__ In the beginning God created the heavens and the the eart was formless and empty. Darkness was over the surface of the deep and the sprit of God hovered over the warers. And God said "Let there be light" and there was light. God saw that is was good and he seperated it from the darkness. God called the light "day" and the darkness he called "night" and the was evening and the was morning- the 1st day- Genesis 1:1-5_**

**I own nothing!**

**Warriorgirl11**

**Chapter 15: The answer to the question**

**BPOV**

"Darling when we were trying to get away from Aro the ladder broke and we had to leave Daddy behind. I am sorry honey. Then you passed out when we were in the woods," I said through a few sobs. Renesmee looked confused.

"No he cant be gone Mommy he was here a while ago! He was sitting right on my bed, Mommy," She cried and I pulled her into my lap carefully and she cried into my chest as I cried in to her little head silently. I knew this was hurting her and me. Edward.

"This is what daddy wanted. For you not to be trapped in one room for all your life. Grandpa is going to come in and give you a check up to make you feel better. Does your arm feel better?" I asked still trying not to cry myself even though I missed him so much… Be strong for Renesmee.

"It hurts a little Mommy," She said and was now sniffling. I am going to get Carlisle now

"Ok hold on Honey. Carlisle?" I called and everyone came back in. Esme sat in the seat beside the bed, Charlie had walked in and stood behind her. Emmet, Alice, Jasper were sitting on the couch, Rose in Emmets lap, Alice was feeding Whitt baby food, and Lillian was in Jasper's lap.

"Hello Renesmee" Carlisle said greeting Renesmee with a kiss on the forehead and she nodded.

"Hi Papa," Renesmee croaked.

"How do you feel Sweet heart?" He asked her taking out her folder.

"not good. Papa, my tummy hurts and I am hungry and thirsty," Renesmee complained and I brushed her golden curly hair.

"Hold on and I will get Tara to get you something ok?" Carlisle said and Renesmee nodded weakly and I got under the blankets so she could pull them up higher.

Carlisle came back. "She is going to bring you back some chicken nuggets and a sprite for your tummy. Is it alright if I look at your heart?" Carlisle asked nicely and she nodded and tried to smile. She was very weak.

Carlisle brought out his stethoscope and I helped her sit up while he checked her heart. He quickly poked a thermometer into her mouth for a few minutes. It started beeping and he took it out and shook his head.

"I am going to start her on some antibiotics, Bella. Her temperature is 102.3 so I am guessing that you will probably get out today and then Renesmee will have to stay another night to get the fever down. I will get Emmet to book us all a flight back to Washington. Is that ok?" Carlisle said and I nodded as Renesmee's eyes got heavier but I bumped her and she was awake again.

"Honey you need to stay awake to Papa Carlisle can make you feel better and so you can go home. Plus you need to eat," I said and she nodded quietly. Goodness! It hurts me to see my own daughter this way. I wish Edward was here with us. He would make it all go away.

"Right Bella. I just need to look at your tummy , Sweetheart and then your arm. Then you can eat and take a nap," Carlisle said and Renesmee nodded again while Carlisle laid down the bed. She started gripping her little fingers around my hand tighter. Probably because she was getting scared.

"Calm down Renesmee it will be over in a second," I cooed as Carlisle quickly checked her stomach while I calmed her by rubbing her forehead which was blazing hot. Wow she does have a fever.

"There let me see your arm. Here comes Tara with your food. You can eat and watch cartoons afterwards,"Carlisle said, rising the bed. We could tell she was getting a little uncomfortable and wanted to sleep.

Carlisle looked at her arm briefly and then wrote down a lot of things. "Bella, we probably can discharge her tomorrow if her temperature is at least 99*. For now all she needs is to eat and rest. So do you. But lets get you discharged and get you lunch. Then one of us should take you back to the hotel to rest," Carlisle said motioning for me to get out of the bed. "Emmet," I didn't want to leave Renesmee. She only has me and I family. No Edward. How am I going to raise her alone. Rebelious teenage moments. I cant do this! Uh!

"Ok. Emmet will you please help me?" I asked and he and Rosalie stood up. Alice did also handing Whitt to Jasper as Lillian hopped down from Jasper's lap.

"Sur e, Lil sis," He boomed and we all shhhed him and he said "Sorry," quietly.

Emmet picked me up carefully and set me into the wheel chair, not messing up the IV. Renesmee's food was set on a table which rolled in front of her as she watched the Backyardagains. She ate her food silently.

"Renesmee I will be back in a little while, I love you," I said. It felt like I was saying good bye forever.

"Bye bye mommy. Wov you" She replied as Emmet pushed the wheelchair to my room with Rosalie, Alice, and Carlisle on our heels.


	17. Discharge and I want to STAY!

**Hello Every1 Thanks for all the reviews and every thing. Ok listen closely. I am really tired right now so I am not going to right a whole paragraph. So here it is. Sorry I havent updated lately. Wednesday I didnt get back until 9 from my missions class and yesterday i had to get knee pads for volleyball. 1 tip about volleybal. It HURTS! It makes ur skin tougher beause it hits it hard. It really hurts. I hit it on my thumb earlier today and hurt it so It feels like i need to pop it but I cant. Lets see. I cant update monday. I have an away game in vb. Home Tuesday. maybe and home thursday. then it will depend on HW and all that junk so I am going to bed now...**

**Scripture:_ And God said "Let there be an expanse between the water from water" So God made an expanse above the water. And it was so. God called the explanse "sky" And there was evening and there was morning- the 2nd Day. Genesis 1:6-8_**

**I dont own Twilight.**

**Warriorgirl11**

**Chapter 16: Discharge and I want to stay!**

**BPOV**

"Bella why don't you get dressed while I go get some crutches for you and the paper work you have to sign and then someone can take you to get some lunch and you should rest,"Carlisle said as we got in my room. I didn't want to leave Renesmee all alone.

"Ok I will go change. Rose, Alice will yall help me?" I asked. I would talk to Carlisle later. Carlisle left the room silently with Emmet following him.

"Come on Bella,"Alice said pushing the wheel chair in to the little bathroom I had in my room.

"So guys what have I missed?" I asked quietly as I started fitting a pair of jeans over my cast. Then I remembered. "Oh Snap!"

"Whats wrong Bella?"Alice said getting in front of me.

"The IV is still in my arm," I said pointing to it.

"Oh. Rose will you go get a nurse to get the IV out of Bella's arm?" Alice asked Rosalie. Rosalie gave my a pity face and nodded then ran off. "Lets work on your pants right now. Yes I will be careful,"Alice said and started shifting the jeans over my ankle.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen How are you this morning?" A nurse asked making her presence noticed as She and Rosalie entered the room after Alice had just fitted the jeans on.

"Ok I guess," I said quietly hearing Edward's last name.

"Well lets get this IV out of your arm so you can go home," She said and started removing the IV.

"I cant go home yet" I answered with Alice and Rosalie looking at me.

"Oh I am sorry Mrs Cullen I forgot about that. I am sorry about your husband. Don't worry he will be home soon. I am sure he loves you very much to sacrifice himself for you and his daughter. I hope you both feel better," The nurse said finishing the IV.

"Thank you. He does and I love him so much. I just miss him so much," I said with a tear coming down my face. I wish Edward was here to kiss it away.

Then the nurse hugged me and walked out wishing a get well. Then Alice, Rosalie, and I all embraced ourselves in a girls hug.

"Thank you guys" I said with silent tears going down my face.

"Bella remember that he was my brother also but he is your husband," Rosalie said wipping away a tear. She was right.

"It will be ok Bella we will get Edward back" Alice said rubbing my back. "Come on lets get you standing up."

I smiled as her and hugged Rosalie as she cried into my shoulder for a few minutes as Alice rubbed her back.

Alice finally helped me up and I leaned on the counter as I pulled up my pants. Then untied the gown I had on and I put a black tank top and then a blue V neck sweater on.

"Bella I think until you get your cast off you should wear dresses and skirts it would be so much better for you to get on," Alice said as there was a knock on the door.

"Not happening you evil pixie," I said and she stuck her tongue out at me. "Very mature. Come in."

Then Emmet stepped inside with a pair of crutches. "Here ya go Bells. Carlisle says you need to come out and sign the paperwork." Then he left.

"Well lets get going," Rosalie said loudly.

I nodded and balanced myself on the crutches and hopped out where Carlisle was going through some papers.

"You look refreshed Bella," Carlisle said as I sat myself on the bed so I wouldn't have to stand.

"I don't feel refreshed. Edward isn't here," I grumbled as Alice gave me some converses.

"Bella I know Edward isn't here but I think you should try to be happy. What would Edward want? Hm?" Carlisle said as I put a converse on as Carlisle gave me a few papers to sign.

"Ok ok," I said and signed all the papers. "Lets go to Renesmee's room," I said and started heading there but Emmet blocked me.

"No you aren't. You need to rest, Bella. I don't want you up a lot. So you can go to the hotel and rest with Alice, Whitt, Emmet, and Lillian. Whitt and Lillian need their naps and so do you," Carlisle said. I was to go to Renesmee.

"Carlisle I want to go see Renesmee," I pleaded as he shook his head with a stern look.

"No Bella go to the hotel and rest you need it. If you don't and then I will probably have to keep you in this room some more, hooked up the the IV," Carlisle said. He is going to play it that way uhh. Fine I will go to the hotel since I don't want to stay here in this room.

"Fine I will be back later," I grumbled and Emmet moved.

"Bye Bella," Carlisle said.

"Emmet go get the car and Bella and I are going to get Whitt and Lillian," Alice said and Emmet nodded and left us.

"Alice what is Whitt's name short for again?" I asked as we were in the elevator again.

"**Whit**lock," Alice answered wow that is cute.

"That is a good name for him. He is so cute Alice. You are lucky to have him," I said. She had a complete family. I didn't.

"Yes We are. He is the cutest thing ever," Alice said as we got to the floor Renesmee was on. We walked to Renesmee's room quietly well I used the crutches to get there.

We got to Renesmee's room where Lillian was in Esme's lap chewing bubble gum, Jasper was holding Whitt in his lap while Whitt was smiling, and Renesmee was fast asleep in her bed. She still looked pitiful with all the machines hooked up to her.

"Hey Jazzy, I am going back to the hotel with Emmet and Bella. Emmet wants me to get Lillian because he thinks she is needing one since she has been up since 7am and its almost lunch time. So I will take Whitt back to the hotel with me to give him a nap. Are you going to stay here?" Alice asked as Jasper put a sleepy Whitt in his baby carriage. I sat down beside Renesmee and rubbed her hand as she slept.

"Alice, I am going to stay with Rosalie and Esme. Because they need me right now. Go rest and get some thing to eat, Darlin' I will be alright," Jasper said as Alice picked up Whitt who was now sleeping in the carriage. They need a stroller.

"Ok Jazz. Lillian lets go back to the hotel. Your Dad says you need to take a nap," Alice said to them. Then Jasper stood up and hugged Alice. Family. I wish mine was together.

"But Aunty Alice, I wanna stay with Grandma!" She said jumping up.

"Lillian if you come I will get your Dad to let you go swimming in the indoor pool," Alice said. She knows how to get Lillian because Lillian's eyes widened.

"Ok Bye grandma! Bye Uncley Jazzy," She said and jumped up.

"Come on Bella," Alice said.

"Bye girls," Esme said and hugged me and a few tears went down her eyes she had still been crying.

"Wait where is Charlie?" I asked. He hasn't been around since this morning.

"Oh I am sorry Bella. Earlier he went to get breakfast and he got a call he was needed back in Washington," Esme said and sighed. Oh.

"Okay bye Esme," I said and got up.

"Bye Sweet heart," She strained. I kissed Renesmee's forehead and we all went down to the Lobby and got in the car. Alice let me sit in the front and we went to the hotel. By the time my head hit the pillow I was asleep.


	18. The Pool

**Dont hurt Me! I know I havent updated for a week but I am SO sorry! I got a job babysitting a dog last weekend so I was working. Then I went to an FFH concert out of town so that took forever. I had a volleyball games Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. Had a huge test on Tuesday and made 4th in ****class which made me happy and it was US History which was interesting. Stupid Columbus messing up and thought he was in India which is why he called the people he saw when he came Indians (No offence to all indians) But I am not sure the next time I will update. I have Monday off for labor day. Then I have another vball game on tuesday. Wednesday science project is due. Thursday another vball game. Friday got another huge test on the 13 colonies. Can anyone tell me what happen to the Lost Colony? Who knows? No one cause no one knows what happened to them. Then on Friday night got the big football game or soccer. But I will try my best to update. Also please read my friend, Kaitylyna's story Darkened Day. Its a really good story. Thanks for reviewing and everything.**

**I dont own Twilight... however I do own a bible. 2 actually.**

**Warriorgirl11**

**PS sorry for the short chapter.**

.** Chapter 17: the pool…**

**BPOV**

I woke to the smell of pizza enter the room and opened my eyes slightly. I saw that I was still in the hotel room which was huge. It was probably one of the biggest rooms in the hotel. I was in a single bed bedroom. I heard giggling coming from the door across from my bed.

I slowly got up and started walking and then I felt pain and fell to the ground.

"Ow," I said with a thump and Carlisle came running into the room.

"Bella are you ok," He asked helping me and I sat on the bed.

"Ya I am fine. I just forgot that my ankle is broke. Why aren't you with Renesmee?" I asked groggedily rubbing my eyes.

"Well be careful. We don't want you back in the hospital. I am not with Renesmee right now because since I do not permanently work there at the hospital I can only work 5 hours there and I gave that to you and Renesmee and I cant go back in for a few more hours," Carlisle said handing me the crutches.

"Oh I don't want to be in the hospital again. Who is at the hospital with Renesmee?" I asked getting on the crutches and balancing myself.

"Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper are still there. Renesmee woke up an hour ago and ate dinner and then went back to bed. So she probably wont be awake till tomorrow," Carlisle said as I followed him out of the door and down a little hallway.

"Oh that's good. But I could always go down there and stay with her," I said trying to get back down there but I don't think it will work.

"Bella its alright. You need to stay here and rest," Carlisle said and turned to go to the kitchen, leaving me with Alice, Lillian, and Whitt. Whitt was sitting on the floor giggling. **(AN: Can boys giggle? I guess) **Lillian was watching Dora the Explorer. Alice was trying to feed Whitt but was unsuccessful.

"Lillian come and eat dinner," Emmet boomed loudly as Lillian looked up as I sat on the big leather couch.

"Ok Daddy. Auntie Alice said I could go to the pool," Lillian said as Emmet laid pizza in front of her and Emmet looked at Alice, who had a very pale look on her face.

"Alice," Emmet said sort of storming into the living room but making it funny in his Emmety ways.

"Emmet, It was the only way I could get her here. She didn't want to leave Renesmee," Alice said.

"Please Daddy. Will you please take me swimming?" Lillian asked using the puppy dog face.

"Oh not the puppy dog. You know I cant resist it," Emmet said. "Fine. Rose will be home at 10. I promised her you would be in bed by 8:30pm so you will have 30 minutes to swim. Go eat and get in your bathingsuit that Alice packed you."

"Thank you Daddy," She said and kissed him on the cheek. Then she skipped off.

"She got you Emmet," Alice said and Emmet stuck his tongue out at her and then Alice stuck her's out.

"very mature," I grumbled. I still miss Edward. I wonder what is happening to him right now. I hope he is still alive. _He is alive _a thought went through my head. Fine.

But what if?

"Bella calm down. Would you like some pizza? You haven't eaten any," Alice said giving up at feeding Whitt and placing him in a play pen.

"Please," I said quietly. Sad.

"Bella would you like to come down with us to the pool?" Emmet asked as Lillian came out, dressed in a little 1 piece bathingsuit with swimies on.

"I guess," I said as Alice approached me with a slice of cheese pizza and I enjoyed eating every minute of it.

"Well come on lets get you up and down stairs, lil sis," Emmet said as I had gotten up to throw my plate away and threw it away.

"ok." I said as Emmet grabbed a towel.

"Lets go," Emmet boomed.

_5 minutes later…._

I walked into the indoor pool area and Lillian went to the kiddy pool and jumped in.

"Bella come here. I want to talk to you," Emmet called from 2 lay out sun chairs.

"Ok," I went and sat beside him.

"Bella I just wanted you to know that we all love you 3 a bunch. You 3 are our family. Edward was like a brother. I helped him when Aro brought him in. Can you try to be a little bit more happy?" Emmet said as I laid back.

"Emmet. How am I suppose to be happy? Huh? My husband is trapped all by himself with Aro and his stupid goons. How am I suppose to 'live a normal life' with out him. I cant do it, Emmet," I cried as violent tears came down my cheeks.

Emmet brought me to his huge chest and hugged me in his bear way. "Bella I just want you to be happy. You have always been a sister to me. If something were to happen to you, Renesmee or Edward we all couldn't live ourselves. Just try to be happy. Happy for your daughter," Emmet said.

"Ok Emmet I will try," I said as I let go of his chest and wipd the tears away. "When are we going home?"

"Our plane leaves tomorrow at 11am. So we will check Renesmee out of the hospital and then we can go home and you can rest," Emmet said putting an arm around my shoulder.

"oh," I said and watched Lillian continue to play.


	19. Going home

**Hey Everybody! Happy Labor Day! Thanks for everything and ur patience on me. So its only been a day since you heard from me and i had the free time today to update so I did. So I just wanted to say that there is a story called Isabella Volterra up for adoption on FF. I might be taking it but i am not sure if the writer wants me there might be some one better than me but I suggest that some of you look over it. Yall might be better than me. hhaha. Thanks for everything guys! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight... I just borrow. :(**

**So in the next 2 chapters it will be a little boring but I will cut to it soon... anything is boring with out Edward! Team Edward YA!**

**Warriorgirl11**

**Chapter 18: Going home.**

**BPOV**

**The next day**

I walked out of the elevator on Renesmee's floor with Alice and Jasper pushing Whitt in a stroller.

I was sort of happy but also not happy. I mean I am happy about getting to go home with my daughter but also sad because Edward is not with me. I actually had a dream last night about him.

I remember his words perfectly.

_Everything will be alright Bella. Live a normal life._

That's what he said but how can Renesmee and I live a normal life with out him.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen," A nurse greeted me while un hooking Renesmee's oxygen and IV out of her arm. Renesmee was practically jumping in her seat. The Renesmee I had saw yesterday was long gone.

"Morning," I said trying to be happy but not being successful.

"Mommy!" Renesmee said jumping up off the bed which they had lowered for her.

"Renesmee, sweetie. How are you feeling," I asked her while she sucked on a huge lolly pop in her mouth and a big brown teddy bear tucked under her arm that wasn't broken. She had her broken arm in a sling. It was probably going to be hard with her because she is 5. 5 year olds are VERY hyper.

"Good mommy. Grandpa came in earlier and told me we were going home today. Then he gave me a Lolly poppy," She said showing her lolli pop.

"We are going home today Renesmee," I said and Alice walked over with Whitt on her hip.

"Renesmee why don't you go put these clothes on while your mommy signs some papers," Alice said handing Renesmee some clothes and she nodded and took off for the bathroom. "Here Bella. The nurse just gave these to me to give to you."

Alice gave me the same stack of papers I had filled out yesterday. "Ok I will get started. What time is it?"

"9:30am we need to hurry. Rose and Em are at the hotel with Lillian packing still. Esme is down stairs trying to find something for Renesmee. I don't know where Carlisle is," Alice said as I started to fill out the paperwork.

"I am right here Alice," Carlisle said coming in, dressed normal and had a clip board in hand.

"Hey Carlisle," Alice said to him.

"Good morning. Bella how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked me quietly and Renesmee came skipping out of the bathroom with a cute pink sweater and purple glittery leggings.

"I feel a little dizzy right now which is why Jasper helped me up here this morning cause of it. But I haven't fell down. Yet. But I have gotten it. If I stand to long I get dizzy. Which I am now," I said as the room spinned a little.

"Its probably some side effects. Why don't you sit down and I will get some one to bring you a glass of water and some medicine. I will make out a prescription for you to last you till we get off the plane and we will fill another one on the way home," Carlisle said walking out of the room again as I sat carefully in the chair beside the bed.

"Bella do you feel ok?" Alice asked settling Whitt back in the stroller. He had fallen asleep again.

"Yes Alice. Don't worry I will be fine," I said and the world was still a little crooked and sideways.

"ok if you say so here comes Esme with some food. And Carlisle," Alice said and Esme came in with Carlisle carrying 2 cinnimon buns and a glass of orange juice and milk.

"Good morning Bella, Alice, Jasper, Renesmee," Esme greeted putting down the buns as Carlisle handed me the pills and a water and I gave him the papers I had signed.

"Morning," I said cutting up Renesmee some of the cinnamon bun while taking the pills and Renesmee climbing on the bed and starting to eat as I did

"Well that seems like everything. Ready to go guys," Carlisle said after 5 minutes of eating delicious food.

"I guess," Forks is just farther away from Edward. Ah.

Jasper helped me up. The dizziness was sort of going away but I will be fine. Renesmee held Esme's hand as we went to the car and Carlisle thanked the hospital maniger.

We got in the car and rode to the airport.

_Flight 110 boarding for Port Angelus, Washington. Now boarding._

I followed my family onto the plane. As we launched I thought. _Good bye Edward. I love you forever and always._ As we got farther and farther away.

Renesmee slept half of the way, waking up when we hit the ground again. I was dizzier than I was when we boarded the plane but I said I was fine. Carlisle said it was probably jet lag and gave me more meds.

I followed every one off the plane. I got into a car with Alice, Jasper, Whitt, and Renesmee. The ride home was silent and akward. I watched the trees. The green trees I had missed a whole bunch. We pulled into our neighborhood. Renesmee turned to me as we were getting out of the car and said,

"Is Daddy meeting us here?" She still doesn't get it. All of us looked pained. A tear escaped my eyes and I shook my head.

"Renesmee sweetheart. Daddy wont be here," I stuttered and she gave me a confused look.

"Why not,"

"He wont be Renesmee. Daddy is still with Aro," She realized what this meant and opened her car door and ran inside the house crying.

I sighed and got out of the car. Dizziness came over me again as Jasper helped me. I took 2 or 3 little jumps on the crutches and then _**BAM!**_

I hit the ground as tears fell out of my eyes. I laid there. Not getting up. Carlisle rushed over to me as I laid on my stomach practically giving up on everything.

"Bella! Are you ok? Can you hear me?" Carlisle asked pulling out a little pocket flashlight as the tears still poured. Rosalie rushed inside to get Renesmee as Esme, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice surrounded me.

I nodded to him. Carlisle pushing me over and onto my back. He shined the flashlight in my eyes.

"She will be fine. Lets just get her off the wet ground and into warm clothes. I think she is just really dizzy right now. I am going to put her in a wheel chair so we wont be risking her falling again and breaking something or ripping out her stitches," Carlisle said. "Emmet please?"

Emmet picked me up carefully and I curled up to his chest, crying. Alice picked up the crutches and handed them to Jasper and got Whitt and Lillian out of the car. Emmet left me in my room with Alice.

"Lets get you out of these wet clothes Bella," She said but I didn't say anything. I could hear Emmet and Rosalie asking Renesmee to open the door to her bedroom. But in response is the sound of screaming and crashing.

I was now dressed in comfortable sweats and tank top. Alice helped me under the warm blankets and I relaxed under them. Alice left the room.

I looked around mine and Edward's room. It was like we left it. Edward's tie was still sitting on his side of the bed. Then his briefcase was sitting on the window sill as water dripped down the window. Carlisle came in quietly, bringing pills with him.

I pulled Edwards tie to my chest and hugged it closely. Tears tore down my cheeks still.

"Bella, I am putting you in a wheelchair for now. Its only for your own good. We don't want you to get hurt. If you feel any pain let me know. Some one will always be here with you if you need something. Renesmee is fine now. She is sleeping in Esme's lap on the couch right now. Here are your pills and I will be back in the morning to check on you. Good night Bella," Carlisle said rubbing my shoulder. I cried as I took my pills again unable to stop them. Why me?

I slept a peaceful sleep with the thunder storming outside. Esme was staying with us tonight. Earlier Renesmee had crawled in bed with me. She had forgiven me. We slept on my side and agreed that we were keeping Edward's things like they were . No one slept on his side of the bed. Then I slowly fell asleep to the thunder once again.


	20. What to do? What to do?

**Ok guys I know you all absolutely HATE me but I am trying my best. School is so stressful. Gosh. I absolutely hate PE. Once you get older PE is so not fun. Also when ever we play volleyball the little kids cant hit it over the net and its annoying. then today some little kid said 'Fbeep off' to ME. Me. I dont cuss and it does not make u kwl. So think about that people. So what did I do? I pulled out the manuel of life, the bible and found the scripture WWJD? What would Jesus do? Always remember that. Now that kid is SO mad at me esp when I told him that I would be praying for him. So Volleyball is annoying. I spend 8 extra hours a week, giving MY time to practice STUPID volleyball and each game I dont even get 5 minutes to play! Or till the points get to 25. Gosh. It makes me mad. So if u want me... I will be sitting on the bench tomorro and Friday. ( I am not tell ing u wear I am. duh) But seriously it makes me mad. Then after volleyball practice today an older girl 'accidently' grabbed my bookbag and took it home. It made me mad cause I had to stay at school till 6PM! I am going to calm down now cause just typing this makes me angry. So I will try to get u an update this weekend but I doubt. I will try and get u a update every week. Right now I need to write more of 200 years and Kidnapped at the Bank 2. So i will shut up now.**

**I want to didicate all my stories to... Diabetics, kids who have seizures at an unknown reason, and people who have had cancer and have it.**

**Song for tonight which I advise you to listen to it because it makes me cry. Relevation Song. It is incredible. It is amazing how GOD put us on this earth.**

_**Holy Holy HOLY is the lord GOD ALMIGHTY!**_

_**who was and is is to come!**_

_**In all creation I sing, PRAISE TO THE KING OF KINGS!**_

_**U ARE MY EVERYTHING!**_

_**AND I WILL ADORE U!**_

**Until next week or the week end.**

**Warriorgirl11**

**SOrry for the short chap.**

**C****hapter 19: What to do….. what to do?**

**BPOV**

I woke quietly to find myself still clutching Edward's tie. Edward. Dry tears where on my face and wet ones were still coming down. I coughed at little. I don't feel so good. I feel a little weak.

I heard walking in the hall way and then there was a knock on the door. Then Carlisle came in with a chart. That's not good.

"Good morning Bella," He said and I sat up a little. Then nodded.

He put his cold hand on my forehead and shook his head.

"Well Bella I think a fever came back from when you were in the hospital. Why don't you stay in bed today. When were you planning to go back to work? Or if you were going back to work," Carlisle said. Great. Sick again. Great again. I completely forgot I am suppose to work again. It is October. So that means I might want to get Renesmee enrolled again in school. Esme can do that.

"I guess I will go back to work keep my mind off of things," I said yawning. I am so hungry. I looked down realizing Renesmee was sleeping and hugging into my side.

"Well I can get Esme to go down to the school and tell them you can work you can start not tomorrow but the next day," Carlisle said and then stuck a thermometer under my tongue. "Hungry?" I nodded silently.

The thing beeped and Carlisle pulled it out. "I will get Esme to bring you some soup. Just rest today. Alice is coming in a few minutes to hang out here with Whitt with her. Rest for now."

I nodded and laid back down while_ I played with the wedding ring on my finger_

**EPOV**

I have been hanging in here for the past week. I was hungry, tired, and had a broken leg which hurt so much. James and Laurent only came in every other day just to give me a piece of bread, then they would just whip me more. But atleast I had clothes on my body but they were ruined now. I really hope Bella and Renesmee doing good. I miss them. Tears trailed down my eyes at the thought of them.

_I played with my wedding band on my finger._ Then I heard a lock being turned. Let the torture begin. Great.

**BPOV**

I have been just laying here all day. I am so cold under these blankets. Uh. So right now. I am waiting for Alice to come. Renesmee woke up a while ago and she was completely fine says Carlisle.

"Mommy," Renesmee asked me sitting up on Edward's side of the bed. I was a little touchy about it but hey its my daughter. I am trying to let all of Edward's things stay the same well I am still hugging his tie. Renesmee was now wearing the necklace he had gotten her for Christmas. It was a heart that said 'Daddy's girl'. She loves it more now.

"Yes Sweetie," I croaked out. My throat was hurting so bad. Carlisle had given me some meds.

"Can I have something to eat?" She asked playing with her teddy bear Emmet, Rose, and Lillian gave her.

"Yes go ask Grandma," I said and she hopped up. Then ran off.

I waited for a few minutes and then Esme came in holding 2 bowls. Along with Renesmee following behind. Gosh now I have such a headache. It was pounding.

"Bella I brought you some chicken noodle soup," Esme said bringing a little table along with her.

"Thanks," I groaned and leaned back. Then Renesmee crawled onto the bed carefully.

"Your Welcome, Honey. Oh I think I just heard Alice come in," Esme said putting the table out on my lap and sitting the bowl on it and I sat up again to eat it.

"Great," I said eating my soup while Esme put a bowl of cheerios in front of Renesmee. I hope Alice isn't hyper today.

"Don't worry Sweet heart. She wont cause a problem. Renesmee eat up and get dressed so we can go down to the school house," Esme said rubbing my arms. Her cool hands felt relieving with my hot hands.

"Ok Grandma. Here I am through," Renesmee said smiling as I ate silently.

"Ok Renesmee go get dressed," Esme said and Renesmee nodded as she handed Esme her bowl. Then she skipped out of the room and to her bed room.

"I am here," Alice chirped skipping in the room carrying Whitt. I nodded silently and ate my soup. I just wanted to sleep. That's all. But I also wanted Edward but he is not here which makes me really sad.

"Hello, Darling," Esme said as Renesmee came in wearing a little t-shirt that had a girl carrying lots of shopping bags and then she had black leggings on.

"Hey Esme, you can go now. I am with Bella now," Alice said happily, sitting on the window sill and setting Whitt's baby bag down.

"Thanks Alice. Bella, Renesmee and I will be back in an hour or 2. I will talk to the principal about you working and you will go back on Monday," Esme said. I counted the days. So today must be on Saturday. Usually principal Marks is out there. "Then Renesmee and I will go enroll her back in kindergarden and then go grocery shopping."

"Thank you," I said as she took my emty bowl.

"Your welcome see you later," She said rubbing my arm once again and walking out of the room with Renesmee giving me a kiss on the cheek and saying 'love you'. I smiled at that saying.


	21. Going back to schoolThe worst Monday evr

**Hello Everyone! Yes I know that you all are ready to kill me but I am terribly sorry. I have had 2 volleyball games this past week, a science project, a US History test, which i didnt do great on, and then I had church but I was also cummunicating with a speacial someone. We met through a friend and I met him in person now. So we are friends right now. So I am giving yall this chapter. I have to announce that _Kidnapped at the Bank 2: Aro's Revenge _will be over soon. But dont worry. Be happy. So thats mostly it so right now I need to work on _200 Years _and _Why Me?_ its going to be a looooooooong time til those are over. I am terribly sorry for my bad grammer, spelling, and puncuation. I love writing and everything but at school we have been in 6 weeks, report cards go out next Friday, and my English teacher has showed up a few days. FEW. So I am not learning anything and when she is there she makes us copy things out of the book, idk why? But we are learning abnout capitalizing which is 1st grader stuff. So I am so sorry for talking your ears off.**

**Phrase of the Week:" Dont worry, Be happy" -ME**

**Thanks and I dont own anything!**

**Warriorgirl11**

**Chapter 20: Going back to school/ The worst Monday ever.**

**BPOV**

_**2 Days later….. Monday**_

I carefully stepped out of the hot shower that seemed to calm me so much. Quickly changed in my closet into a red sweater and a pair of jeans. Usually a teacher wouldn't dress like this but Principal Marks said to make myself comfortable.

I had been sick the last few days. But now I was feeling much better. Carlisle still had me in a wheel chair but I was only aloud to get out of it if I am in the bathroom or in bed or the couch. I hoped out of the closet and back to the bathroom. I brushed through my hair quickly and put it up into a pony tail, brushed my teeth, I soon saw that my eyes were all red. Yes I cried all last night. I am really worried about going back to work. Edward is not there now. Who am I going to have lunch with? O no! I shook off that thought and then continued back to the closet to retrieve my shoes.

Then next thing I know Alice comes busting in. "Bella, you are going to hurt yourself. Go get in the wheelchair," Alice scolded as I finished.

"Fine fine, I will get in the stupid wheelchair," I said going back to my bedroom and sitting in the wheelchair.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked pushing the wheelchair to the living room. I hated being disabled.

"Ya, Why would you ask?" I said as I thought of Edward. I wonder what he is doing. Is he dying? Suffering? Or worse dead? I didn't notice that tears were going down my face and Alice stopped in the hallway.

"Bella, after all you and Edward have been through the past 2 months. You need to be strong. Think of what Edward would want you to do. He wants the best for Renesmee and you. For now do your best. Edward will be home soon. Don't worry. Speak out your heart at school today," Alice said hugging me and wipping away my tears.

"Ok ok Alice. I will try," I said as she stood back up.

"That's more like it. Now lets go," She said and we continued down the hall and to the living room.

In the living room was the whole family. Carlisle, Esme, Renesmee, Emmet, Rosalie, Lillian, Jasper, Alice, Whitt, and Charlie.

" Bells, I am sorry I wasn't here the past 3 days. We have been helping the police department in Port Angelus. There has been murders everywhere," Charlie said as I sat at the end of the couch in my wheel chair as Charlie hugged me carefully, like I was breakable. I guess I am right now.

"Its alright Dad. It was business. Here I am alright and fine," I said scanning up and down. I hope he wouldn't look into my eyes. Then he would see my puffy eyes from crying.

"Mommy," Renesmee said jumping down from Esme, who had been brushing her hair. Her hair still looked like Edward's. Then she had my eyes. So beautiful.

"Hey, Baby," I said and pulled her into my lap.

"Bella would you like some breakfast," Esme asked standing up as Renesmee adjusted herself on my lap.

"Please, Renesmee would you like some thing," I asked her.

"Mommy I already ate," Renesmee said as Esme nodded and left.

"Ok sweetie," I said kissing her forehead softly which reminded me on how Edward used to kiss me. He kissed me like this right before we got separated. I wonder whats happening to him right now….

"Bella. Bella? Hello?" Carlisle said which brought me back. Opps. I zoned out.

"Sorry. Yes?" I said to Carlisle who was in front of me.

"You ok?" He asked and I nodded. "Ok well I am going to check your heart beat and temperature. That ok?"

"Its ok Carlisle," I said quietly. Still nervous a little.

"Ok ," Carlisle said and stuck a thermometer in my mouth. I felt really bad that Renesmee had to see this. I hate that I look broken in front of her. Carlisle checked my heart beat and then the thermometer beeped and he looked at it. "No fever. You can go. But are you sure Bella?"

"Yes I am sure Carlisle. I need to face reality," I said even though I didn't want to. Then Esme came in carrying a plate of eggs and bacon.

"I understand, Bella," Carlisle said sitting in the recliner.

"Here you go, Honey," Esme said giving me the plate as Renesmee jumped off my lap as I started eating and jumped into Emmet's lap.

After eating the plateful of food everybody started getting into the cars and drove to Renesmee's school. As we got there Emmet helped me out of the car and into the wheel chair and I turned around and said. "Guys, I want to do this by myself please."

They all looked hurt at first but Carlisle was the first to recover from the shock. Esme face was in pain and it had hurt me to hurt her feelings. I didn't mean to.

"Ok Bella. We will wait here for you," Carlisle said as Renesmee sat in my lap and I pushed myself up the ramp and into the school. I want to do everything independent. By myself.

"Mommy do I have to go? I wanna go with you," Renesmee said as we got to the door.

"Honey, yes you have to go. Daddy would want you to go. I am going to my school," I said hurting that I had to say this. I just wanted to curl up under the covers in my bed with Renesmee in my arms so no one could reach her.

"Ok Mommy," She said kissing my cheek.

"Lets go in," I said and open the door and pushed us in where the Ms. Smith, Renesmee's teacher greeted us.

"Renesmee, Mrs. Cullen," Ms. Smith said as Renesmee climbed off my lap to hug her.

"Hello," I said back to her.

"Are you feeling better? I am sorry about what you have been through and sorry about your husband," Ms Smith said and I caught the last part more.

"Yes I am feeling much better. Also its not your fault about what happened to my family. Just so you know Edward is not dead. I want to clarafiy that because he sacrificed himself for Renesmee and me," I said she really ticked me off with the last part she said.

"Oh I am sorry that I misunderstood that, Mrs. Cullen," Ms. Smith said and I looked at my watch.

"its ok. Renesmee, sweetheart, I have to go to work now. Grandma will be picking you up and we are going to have dinner at her house tonight. Uncle Emmet is going to bring me," I said kissing her on her forehead and she nodded.

"I love you Mommy," Renesmee said quietly hugging me.

"I love you too. Have fun today and don't worry. Daddy will be home in no time. Don't worry, ok?" I said and she nodded and I looked at Ms. Smith.

"Esme, her grandmother, will be picking her up. I cant drive for 2 weeks just so you know, I have a broken ankle," I said to her turning to leave. Her teacher is really annoying. Gosh. "Bye Renesmee."

I said and left. I got to the car and saw that Emmet was out of the car waiting for me.

"How did it go, Bella?" Emmet asked as I approached him.

"It went ok. Renesmee didn't want to stay but I told her she had to. Her teacher kinda got on my nerves," I said and Emmet patted me on my back.

"She will be alright, Bella. She is just like Edward. Smart. She knows what to do," Emmet said. "Do I need to go talk to her teacher?"

"Your right, Emmet. Thanks. No you don't need to go talk to her," I said shifting myself. "where did everyone go?"

"Well we all decided that Esme, Carlisle, and I would take you. Alice had to get to her shop to work. Then Jasper had to get to Port Angelus. Then Rosalie took Whitt and Lillian home. Charlie had to go back down to the station. Emergency call. So us 3 are going to go with you," Emmet said. "Now lets get you in the car."

"Oh. I understand. Ok," I said as Emmet opened the car door and picked me up and put me in the back seat. He quickly folded the wheelchair and put in the back seat.

"How did it go, honey?" Esme asked rubbing my arm.

"Renesmee didn't want to stay but then I convinced her to stay. She is as stubborn as Edward," I said quietly, saying Edward's name. It hurt to say it. I held back the tears.

"Oh well I am sure she will have a great day. You are right Edward was stubborn but you have to remember you are more stubborn than he is," Esme said as Emmet got in the car.

"Yea," I said looking out the window. My ankle was kinda hurting right now. "Carlisle can I have some medicine for my ankle?"

"Your ankle hurting?" Carlisle asked me while driving out of the preschool parking lot.

"Yes it is," I said as I hugged myself. I miss Edward holding me and kissing me.

"Well when we get to the school I will get you a drink and you can take the pill. You could stay home today if you don't feel good," Carlisle said quietly. I do not want to go home. I need some thing to distract me.

"Carlisle, I am going to go to work. Don't worry if I don't feel good I will call one of you," I said quietly as we neared the school. I started getting more nervous than I had been earlier. I need to calm down.

"Um Bella, is it alright if Emmet sits in your classroom today?" Carlisle asked me. Why is he sitting in my class room.

"I guess but why?" I said wondering as we pulled into the school parking lot which was full. I looked at the time which said 8:07am. Opps we are late.

"Well we all just decided that we wanted someone to stay with you during the day. So nothing happens. Then at night you will have an alarm set. Jasper is installing one in your house," Carlisle said and Emmet got out to get my wheelchair.

"Oh ok," I said well that's kinda strange but its for Renesmee and my safety. I guess.

"Esme, love will you go get Bella a drink from the drink machine?" Carlisle asked Esme and I opened my car door to see….**(AN: Dramatic pause. LOL lets resume)** Emmet unfolding my wheel chair.

"Sure. Bella what would you like to drink?" Esme asked getting out of the car.

"Coke please," I said carefully getting out of the car with Emmet's help.

"Okay I will be right back," Esme said and walked up to the school. I looked around and saw that school hadn't let in yet so there were still students in the parking lot. Most of them were starring at me. Then Emmet noticed I was scared.

"Bella, chill, they are just excited to see you again," Emmet said pushing the wheelchair to the back of the SUV we had driven where Carlisle was going through his medical kit.

"Ok Emmet. I am just really nervous. What if they don't accept me?" I panicked and Emmet rubbed my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Bella. I will be with you the whole day. I wont let them," Emmet said as Esme came back with a bottle of coke.

"Here you go, Sweetheart," Esme said and sat on the edge of the car as Carlisle pulled out a bottle of pills.

"Thank you, Esme," I said as I took a sip of it, trying to drowned out the teenagers around me.

"You welcome," She said giving my hand a tight squeeze.

"Here you go Bella. Take 2 now and 2 at lunch," Carlisle said handing me 2 pills and then handed the rest of the bottle to Emmet, who put them in his pocket.

I took the pills with my coke and sighed. Carlisle shut the back of the car. "Ready?" He asked and I shook my head quickly. I wasn't.

"Bella, today will be fine. There is nothing to be scared of," Esme said bending down to my level and rubbing my shoulder.

I nodded and sighed again and noticed tears were coming out of my eyes. I just started sobbing.

"I-its j-just g-going t-to b-be h-hard being here with out him," I stuttered as Esme hugged me.

"I know, Honey. Just try your best and work hard. Edward would be very proud of you right now," She said rubbing my arm. I nodded silently. "Now are you ready?" I nodded again and wiped away my tears.

"Yea," I answered out load and Emmet pushed the wheelchair up to the school with Carlisle standing by Emmet's side. Then Esme was beside me rubbing my shoulder.

We entered the school, walking to the office. I looked around and everything looked the same except all of the students were starring at me. Scared me some but then they all looked away. My guess it is Emmet who scared them away.

We walked into the office and Carlisle went up and said some things to the receptionist, while she nodded.

"Yall can go ahead in, Dr. Cullen," She said and motioned us in the principal's office. Carlisle thank her as we walked to Principal Rivers office. I leaned forward and knocked as I heard a come in. I suddenly felt even more nervous…. Again.

Emmet opened the door seeing Principal Rivers behind his desk. "Ah Hello, Bella. How are you feeling?" He said standing up and shaking my hand with a smile smile.

"I am fine," I said. "Um. This is my brother-n-law, Emmet, and my father and mother-n-law, Carlisle and Esme."

"Its nice to meet you three. Bella, would you like to go to your classroom. I think the bell just rung," He said as he shook Carlisle and Emmet's hands.

"Sure," I said quietly and he nodded.

"Lets go," Wow he seems extra happy today. I wonder why. Usually he isn't in a great, awesome mood. We followed him out of his office and the main… down the halls that were empty.

We finally approached my classroom and Esme held my hand and Carlisle and Emmet both rubbed my shoulder. I am really thankful for the family I have!

We entered the classroom and all of my students were silently sitting in their seats.

"I want you all to behave for Mrs. Cullen. She has been through a lot and her and her family and I would appreiciate it if you kept calm. If I hear any bad things from her you will get detention," Principal Rivers said and smiled to me.

"Have a good day, Bella. I will see you later," He said to me and left.

"Bella, I have to go to work. Have a good day,Bye," Carlisle said as Esme hugged me.

"I have to go home with him. Alice is going to pick you 2 up this afternoon," Esme said as her and Carlisle left and I nodded to them.

I pushed myself over to my desk as Emmet sat in a chair in the back.

"Um, Hey guys," I spoke up. "I have decided that if you want… you can ask question on why I have been gone."

Emmet's eyes go wide and he mouths 'are you sure?' I nodded back to him and he was stiffened and watched.

Then Samantha, one of the girls from Edward's class who had me for homeroom, raised her hand.

"What happened to you?" She asked, trying not to hurt my feelings.

"That's a big question. Do you want the beginning?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yes Ma'am," She said nodding.

"Ok well Edward and I met in a bank. It wasn't the regular fairytale, Samantha. Things were way different. He was the bad guy… and I was the hostage. He kidnapped me, took me to a man named Aro Volturi, who was the head of a really huge gang. I met Alice and Rosalie, my sister-n-laws. Over the time I was there I tried escaping, that never worked, I was beat up, paralysised from the waist down, but over the time, I fell in love with Edward. 1 day Aro was in Texas and Edward and I ran away to Esme and Carlisle. Then Aro found us and ran into the car we were in and knocked me out. Aro was gone… for then. Edward and I got engaged and then we had Renesmee. Then a month and a half ago all 3 of us were forced to go to him. We tried running away from him but it didn't work. Again I was paralysised. Then that day we tried to escape again, I was climbing down the ladder after Renesmee and then my ankle got caught and the ladder broke and Edward was stuck inside the room. There was nothing I could do to get him down. He told me to run. So I did and now here I am," I said sobbing out the last part and Samantha nodded looking down. I could see the guilt in her eyes. "But he is not dead. Not"

The whole class room was silent. You could only hear my sobs. I looked up at the pictures on my desk.

There was one of me and Edward on our wedding day.

There was one of me holding Renesmee in the hospital the day she was born and Edward's eyes were filled with awe.

Then there was one of the whole family together. Edward's arms were encircled around my waist.

The last one was of Me, Edward, and Renesmee. Our family portrait. Edward was on all fours, acting like a bear with his white buttoned up shirt undone, showing his muscles. I was under him wearing a casual pair of jeans and a white blouse. Then Renesmee stood up on Edward's back in a cute white dress with her cute smile.

I then cracked. I felt my wind pipe close and I gasped for air.

"O my goodness, Bella!" Emmet yelled getting up in his seat and running to me.

I kept trying to breathe but my throat just closed even more.

"Samantha, Go tell principal Rivers that I am taking Bella to the hospital, now," Emmet said picking me up as I was choking. The whole world was getting dizzy. It made me feel really sick.

"Emmet, cant breathe," I tried saying but I wasn't successful. It came out as 'Em cat brete'

"O ya I don't have a car. Some one call an ambulance. She cant breathe hurry," Emmet yelled and I was losing my site now. I kept trying to gasp but I just couldn't breathe.

So I gave up.

I have nothing to live for.

Nothing.

I felt some one running with me in their arms and shouting around me. I heard sirens as I was laid on hard surface. I felt a blanket pull over to my chest.

Then someone put some thing over my mouth.

"Bella, can you hear me?" A panicked voice said and I felt a prick in my arm. "Don't worry Bella. They are taking you to the hospital to get you better again. Don't worry. Don't give up. Please Bella. We all need you. Renesmee needs you. Please. Edward will come back just please just stay alive. For us all,"

I groaned as I still couldn't breathe and I coughed and gasped but nothing helped then I felt my self on the edge of darkness. I let go only to let the darkness eat me alive. Peaceful darkness is the best.

**This story is almost over (tear) I think in a few chapters you will need your boxes of tissues. Wonder what will happen? I do! I typed 3,463 words in this chapter! YAY Please review with a cherry on top!**


	22. Depression Disorder

**Ok every one I know yall are soooo ready to kill me but please dont unless you dont want this story to end. So I want to stay alive. But I have been so busy. I had 1 volleyball game, 2 volleyball practices, 1 test, and a family 'fun' night. We had a teacher/parent VS student volleyball game and our butts got whipped. Home work is getting very tough also. I was actually suppose to have a date yesterday, we were suppose to go to the local football game but Thursday night when I was at my friends house, spending the night, the boy called saying he got in toruble so no date anymore. i mean, I understand but I am just a little upset. So last night I decided to go out with some of my class mates, go down town and hang out, go out and eat, and then we went and played hide and seek in the dark. But one kid annoys the mess out of me, he punched me in the eye and I almost punched him back but he has glasses and they prob would break in half if i punched him then he would start crying and run to his mommy. Lets just say I really needed that night out with my friends. my life has been rough lately. I needed to lay back. So I am going to hush now and yall can read the updates. I will probable update again on Saturdays. SATURDAYS R THE NEW UPDATE DAY! **

**Disclaimer: Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I dont own Twilight  
and neither do you. :'(**

**Thanks everyone for encouraging me.**

**Warriorgirl11**

**PS I have finished Pre-writing this story :) to give you a heads up there are probably another 8 chapters left. So take it all in.**

**Chapter 21: Depression Disorder**

**BPOV**

I groaned at the beeping sound I heard. Great. I am not in the hospital again am I?

I sat up in the bed and opened my eyes and saw that I was.

I wonder what happened?

Where is everyone?

I noticed that I had another IV in my arm and I was hooked up to an oxygen machine.

I heard a knock on the door and Carlisle walked in.

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling?" He asked shining a flash light in my eyes.

"Tired. What happened? How did I get here?" I asked in a rush but still tiredly. I was really confused. Really.

"Well Bella, It seems it was too much for you to work and your body over reacted and you had a panic attack. You scared your whole class. It was a good thing Emmet was there. He had a student to call an ambulance and the parametics got you breathing again. Thank goodness. But myself and the other doctors in this hospital have figured out your diagnosis," Carlisle said. What does he mean by diagnosis? Does this mean I have a disease? Cancer? Could I die? NO! NO! NO! I couldn't. I heard little voiced in my head nagging on me.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a squeaky voice.

"Don't worry, Bella. Its nothing to panic on. You have just been diagnosed with DD," Carlisle said and a question poped into my head. Where is Renesmee? How long have I been out?

"O my goodness. What in the world is that? Is it deadly? Where is Renesmee? How long have I been out?" I panicked and Carlisle pressed a button on one of the machines that automatically calmed me down.

"Calm down, Bella. DD is Depression Disorder. No its not deadly its treatable. We think the reason you have it is because what you have been through. Renesmee is with Esme. About 3 days. We had to calm your body down. It reacted hugely," Carlisle said. I was really worried. I cant believe that I have DD. I always feel upset.

"Oh. Does Renesmee know I am here?" I asked really worried about her.

"Yes she does. She freaked out a little but Esme got her to calm down. She wants to see you and so does everyone else," He said writing some things down on my chart.

"Can you bring her here? I want to talk to her," I said rubbing my head that had a pounding headache.

"I can call Esme if you want. Are you ok?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes I just have a pounding headache," I said rubbing my head again.

"Ok then I will get you some medicine. Any thing else you would want to know?" He asked scanning my chart again.

"Um How long am I going to have to stay here? You know I hate hospitals. And am I going to be able to work?" I asked quietly. To tell the truth I didn't want to go any where. I just want to stay home with Renesmee. But I can't take her out of school.

"Well you will probably stay here tonight and you can go home tomorrow morning. Yes I am sorry you have to stay here. I know you don't like hospitals but it is going to get you healthy again. Also I don't want you working. I think its dangerous and it would just stress you out. Don't worry I spoke with Principal Rivers and he said you can just have a break for a few months and take it easy," Carlisle said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"So what do I do just sit in my house all day?" I asked Carlisle and his pager started going off.

"Just rest, Bella. We will start you on some meds and you will be as good as new," Carlisle said and looked at his pager. "I need to go. I will be back in a while and I will call Esme. A nurse will be in here soon to give you your medicine."

Carlisle put my chart in the holder by the door and left as a petite nurse with chopped brown hair came in.

"Hello Honey. I am going to fill your IV drip up and then you can take your medicine. Don't worry you will feel better in no time," She said patting my arm.

Gosh this lady is practically my age and she is babying me. Uh.

She filled up the IV again with weird fluid and then gave me a glass of water. I actually do feel a little depressed. I mean I miss Edward so much. There is so much I miss him bunches. She handed me a couple of pills and I started getting a little drowsy.

"The pills are going to make you feel a little sleepy, Hun. Just relax and let them take effect," She said as she left the room and I drifted in to unconsciousness.

I opened my eyes to see Carlisle and the other nurse standing in the hall talking. I laid back, tired. I just sat there laying and starring at the wall infront of me. I didn't want to do anything.

Nothing.

Silence in the whole room.

Then I heard a knock and Carlisle walked in.

"Sleep well," He asked and I nodded sinking in. I just felt so bad on the inside. "Renesmee and Esme will be here in a few minutes. Every thing alright?"

I shook my head and continued to stare at wall.

"Can you tell me whats wrong Bella?"

"I just feel…. Sad, depressed. I feel really tired," I confessed sinking down more and looking at the water drip down the window as it rained.

"Well Bella those are the symtoms of DD. Don't worry hopefully we will figure out the right medicine for you. Then you will be all better," Carlisle said checking my IV drip again.

I nodded slowly and closed my eyes as a tear fell down my face. All I wanted was to be in the arms of the man that I loved. It just felt as if there was a giant hole in my stomach that was ripped open.

I heard the sliding door open and little feet hit the floor and next thing I knew was Renesmee was in my lap.

"Mommy!" She said as I hugged her close.

"Hey Baby," I said quietly rubbing her back and adjusting my self so she fit nice in my arms. O my goodness she smells so much like Edward. She looks like him too. I am going to cry. Edward.

"Whats wrong with you Mommy?" She asked in such an adorable voice.

"Baby, Mommy is just a little sick. Don't worry I get to go home tomorrow. Then we can cuddle up and watch a movie tomorrow night. Any movie you want, Sweetheart," I said and she got a huge smile on her. It made me happy to see her happy.

"Really," She said and I nodded trying to smile…. For her.

"Yea Baby. But Mommy is still going to have to stay home. I am not going to work for a while," I said kissing her forehead. "But you are still going to have to go to school."

"Aw k Mommy," She said quietly and I spotted Esme talking quietly to Carlisle.

"Hello Darlin'," She said coming over and picking Renesmee up and hugging me.

"Hello Esme. Thank you so much for watching her for me," I thanked her. She and Carlisle are such a great help.

"Your welcome. Both of you are aloud to come anytime. Its nothing," Esme said as Renesmee yawned.

"I think some one is getting sleepy," I said motioning to Renesmee.

"Esme, I think Bella needs her rest. You know her case. We should go and let her rest. Bella I will be back in the morning," Carlisle said as Renesmee bent down and kissed me on my cheek. I hugged her not wanting to let go. I cant let her ever get away from me like Edward is away from me. I need Edward. I need him to hold me in his arms.

"Night Mommy," She said as Esme rubbed my shoulder while saying night also.

Then they all left silently leaving me in tears I had held back as the hole in my stomach ripping wide open.

**Hey Everyone, its Warriorgirl11 here.**

**I am now starting a new segment where i ask a question and you answer it through messages or reviews. Its your choice. All you do I answer the question I ask and I will post my favorite answers on here. It actually turns out to be very funny. But I actually have to disclaim this idea and give the credit to Stephaniiie who. Her ANs from The Hard Way to Learn a Lesson gave me the idea to do it with my story. I hope she doesnt mind. If she does i will stop doing this.**

**Thank you every one and here is your question.**

_What was the most embarresing thing you have EVER done?_**  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok here is an update as I promised. I have actually been VERY busy this past week. But I got great news. I got my report card last Wednesday and I got 5 A's and 1 B. I got a B in math but its VERY good that I made an A in US History. I also traveled away for a volleyball game and we beat the hardest team in our conference, but the sad thing was I didnt get to play at all. But you will be getting another update, this time next week because out of all of my days this week I have 2 volleyball games, (away) 1 test in US History, 1 project due, 1 free day, and I have a football game to go to and also the fair is in town. I cant wait to go to that! So I am going to shut up now and let you read.**

**I dont own twilight**

**Warriorgirl11**

**Chapter 22:**

**BPOV**

**2 Months later, December.**

"Renesmee, Honey, Come on. We need to get to Grandma and Grandpa's house for supper," I called from my room standing up from the window seat.

I now could walk with out having to have a wheel chair or crutchs. I could walk perfectly and smoothly. It was a few days before Christmas and I had the best idea ever. Ever. I was going to tell the boys tonight.

Carlisle said last time I went for my doctors appointment , I have to go every week because I have Depression Disorder, that I was improving. Renesmee was all the help. She had brightened my day.

In the day time I am really happy. But then when night comes I have the worst nightmares ever. I cant get them out of my head until I wake up in cold sweat. Then the hole in my stomach would hurt more.

I still wasn't at work anymore. Carlisle said that it would still be too much stress for my small body to handle.

I walked out of Edward and my bedroom and walked to Renesmee's room where she was sitting in front of the TV.

"Renesmee Carlie, did you hear me?" I said tickling her as she giggled.

"Sorry Mommy. You know how much I love Wizards of Waverly Place!" She exclaimed and I picked her up.

"yea, babe, lets go," I said walking down the stairs and to the car.

We got in the car and rode to Carlisle and Esme's and we walked into the house and Lillian ran to Renesmee and hugged her and they went off to play. Alice, Emmet, Jasper, and Carlisle were sitting in the living room while Rosalie and Esme were cooking the Chicken Pot Pie we were having for supper.

"Hey Guys," I said slumping down next to Emmet who took me into a giant hug. I laughed as he released me so I could breathe.

"Hey Bella," Alice greeted as Whitt tried to crawl over to me but was unsuccessful. He was now 3 months old, I think. I picked him up and sat him in my lap.

"Hey boys can I speak to you 3 in Carlisle's study?" I asked quietly and they all gave me confused looks. "Please?"

"Sure Bells," Emmet said standing up.

"Ok Bella. Lets go," Carlisle said as I passed Jasper, Whitt and he handed him to Alice.

I stood and we all walked up to Carlisle's study and all the attention was on me that made me blush.

"I have a plan on how to get Edward home," I said carefully. It still pained me to say his name.

"Bella what do you mean? I am not following," Carlisle said to me and Emmet and Jasper exchanged glances.

"I mean is, the other night I was laying in bed and I remembered where Aro took us. I know the location they are holding Edward at," I said and Carlisle's face dropped.

"Are you sure? You know if we do this it is dangerous?" He said quickly the words flew out of his mouth.

"yes I am sure. I remember the place they took us. I am willing to go find Edward. I love him Carlisle. I need him," I whispered.

"I am in," A voice that came from Emmet. Carlisle looked at him amazed.

"Are you sure, son?" Carlisle said. It was his own son who was missing. Why was he acting this way?

"Ofcourse," Emmet said hugging me. "anything for the little sis."

" I am too, Dad," Jasper said stepping up for the first time.

"Well then I guess I am in too. I cant let you guys do it alone. We need to get everything planned, bags packed, plane tickets," Carlisle said and hugged me. " We need to tell the girls."

"Yea, do you think Esme will mind looking after Renesmee?" I asked quietly.

"I don't think so," Carlisle said and Esme yelled 'dinner is ready!' "Lets go. I will call the air port tonight and I will call you guys round 10am."

We all nodded and went down stairs. We sat at the table with Chicken Pot Pie infront of us as Alice fed Whitt his baby food with a disguised face that made us all laugh. Renesmee ate at a slow pace but finished her food so she could get her dessert.

"Esme, do you mind looking after Renesmee for a couple days while I go out of town?" I asked and everyone looked at me.

"Certainly," She said as Alice glared at me. She and Rosalie knew what was up.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked as she ate her food.

"Well," I started.

"We are going to go save Edward," Emmet beamed and Esme started coughing.

"Emmet!" She exclaimed.

"Its true. Bella, Carlisle, and Jasper and me are going to go find Edward. Bella says she has a perfect plan and she remembers where they took her," Emmet confessed and we all nodded and Renesmee's eyes went wide.

"You are going to go find Daddy?" She asked quietly.

"Yes honey," I said with a smile and she jumped into my arms and hugged me.

"Thank you!" She said hugging me some more. "Thank you!"

"Well I guess I will watch her. Yall be careful," Esme warned and hugged me as I stood. I needed to get Renesmee home so she could go to school.

"Well just pick her up from school. I will drop her off and come here to meet the boys and give you her bags and then we will be off. Thank you so much," I said standing up. "Come on Renesmee."

"See you in the morning," every one said as me and Renesmee left.

I got home and put Renesmee to bed. I packed a bag with a weeks worth of clothes and packed others. Carlisle said that we had a flight leaving at 9:30am and we needed to be there at 8:45am. I then went to bed to dream peacefully.

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend who died on October 11th 2009, due to a car crash. You will be missed! 3**


	24. Operation Find Edward: pt 1

**Hey guys. So i managed to make it through the week again. It was looong as always and I am absolutly enjoying the weekend. But this week I dont have much too do. All I have is the Last volleyball game and let me tell you something. I absolutely HATE volleyball. So thats it. Hope you enjoy this chapter and leave me bunches of Reviews. Please!**

**Diclaimer: I dont own any characters of Twilight. Sorry :(**

**Sorry this chapter isnt as exciting it will get exciting next time, I promise.**

**Chapter 23: Operation Get Edward: part 1.**

**BPOV**

"Mommy are you going to bring Daddy home," Renesmee asked as she got into the car and I put my bag in the front seat.

"I will try my best," I said truly, starting the car. I really hope that I can get him home. I will do _**ANY**_ thing to get him home to me and Renesmee.

I drove to Renesmee's school and walked her to her classroom. "Mommy when will you and Daddy be back?"

"Soon. I don't know when but soon. I love you baby. Behave for grandma Esme!" I said kissing her head and giving her a hug.

"Love you too," She said and went off to class. I don't know when I will see her again. I have a picture of her just incase something happens.

I drove to Carlisle and Esme's house and saw that everyone was already here. I got out of the car with my bag and Renesmee's and went in.

"Hello Bella, Would you like some breakfast?" Esme asked as I set my bags down on the couch.

"Please," I said starvingly. Emmet and Jasper then appeared down from the stair well and Emmet greeted me with a bear hug as Esme left.

"Whats up little sis?" He said as he released me and Alice, Rosalie, and Whitt joined us in the living room.

"I cant wait to see Edward," I said excited but I was also nervous. What if something goes wrong? I shook it off and looked forward.

"Don't worry Bella, we will get Edward and bring him home," Jasper said giving me a hug.

"Ya We will beat Aro to a pulp if we have too. We are bringing Edward home," Emmet cheered and Esme walked into the room.

"Emmet calm down," She scolded as she handed me a bowl of cereal.

As she sat down beside me I asked. "Where's Carlisle?" while continuing to eat my food.

"Upstairs. He is getting all the passports together," Alice answered for the first time. I looked at Rosalie and I saw the pain in her eyes.

"Oh ok. Rosalie whats wrong?" I asked her and she looked like she was about to cry. Emmet took her into a hug.

"Please guys, bring him home. I just miss him. I miss teasing him. Its been pure agony these past 2 months!" She cried out and Emmet cooed her.

"Babe, don't worry. We will get there and get him out of there, defeat Aro, call the cops on him, if Edward needs it, medical attention, hopefully he wont need it. We will call you and then you can come down and see him," Emmet said and Carlisle came down that moment as Rosalie nodded and continued to sob. I had never seen her like this. It makes me want to cry. I really want Edward. I miss him.

Carlisle waited a few moments before he started talking, letting Rosalie calm down.

"Well Bella, everything is set. But we just need a plan," Carlisle said and continued. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Um, well I know how to get to where Aro's base is. We could park like a mile away from there because we cant just drive in and walk in. We need to go through the woods," I said getting nervous and thinking of ways as Carlisle nodded.

"We could go through the gaurage quietly and we can get through and inside with out Bella tripping we should be good," Jasper said popping out ideas as Alice leaned on his shoulder and Whitt laid on the floor.

"Ya I always tripped and fell, which gave our escape away," I admitted blushing. "Then when we are in there we could call the police or txt them. Or get them to come in like 30 minutes after we are in there so then we can get Edward, something like that."

"That's ok. We will just go along with that for right now," Carlisle said. "Well its 9am right now. We need to get going."

"Oh ok." I said quietly and stood up. "Thank you Esme for keeping Renesmee while we are gone. You are the best mother-in-law a girl can ask for."

"Your welcome, darling. I love you, Edward, and Renesmee so much," She said hugging me and I handed her Renesmee's bag as everyone was saying goodbye to their lover. Carlisle said goodbye to Esme as I said goodbye to Rose.

"Bring my brother home please Bella," She said and I hugged her tightly, nodding and holding back my own tears. I hugged Alice silently as she wished us all luck for she had no other words to say.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked as all of us grabbed our bags. Carlisle had 2 bags because one was a first aid bag.

I nodded and looked at everyone and followed Carlisle out the door. I sat in the front seat with Carlisle and the boys got into the back. I was getting nervous.

"Its alright Bella. Edward is coming home soon," Carlisle said patting my shoulder as we left the driveway, waving to our family.

"I hope so," I said quietly as we drove to the airport in Port Angelus.

After driving for an hour, we pulled into the car lot at the air port.

I grabbed my bag and followed Carlisle with Emmet's arm around my shoulders. He smiled at me trying to get me to smile but it wasn't working.

We followed Carlisle to the check in desk and waited as he got our tickets. We moved to go through security. The lady looked at my passport where I was smiling on the sheet and looked at me now. She gave me eyes of sympathy and put my bag into the machine. I removed my shoes and walked through the metal machine and got my things again.

We took our seats on the airplane and the trip began


	25. Operation Find Edward: pt 2

**Hey Guys! I have news! So volleyball season has _Ended_ we won our last game 3-1. O ya! I was soooo happy. But in a few weeks basketball season will be starting but I will have more time to write. I would also like to say that I am not sure if I will be able to update next Saturday because I have a fundraising event at school and then a concert where I prob wont be getting home until 1am and I will be knocked slam out. There r only 3 reasons i am updating now...  
1# I took a two hour power nap earlier.  
2# It was time to update.  
3# I almost forgot to update... sorry.  
So I will try to update sometime next week end but keep the reviews going I enjoy them and new readers. Get anyone you know to read my stories, _please!_ Well this is the time where I need to shut up. I have updated my profile but in a few chapters I will be posting new links for  
_200 years. _Thank you everyone for supporting me, God has truely blessed me. God bless you all. :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or any (or) the charactors. **

**Here is the _MOST _exciting part of the WHOLE entire story. It brings everyone together... but will someone die? Love be broken? Read and find out.**

**Chapter 24: Operation Get Edward: Part 2**

**BPOV**

We got off of our plane at 12pm and got our rental car. Carlisle insisted that we got food before we tried to go to Aro's base so we all took a sub from Subway.

"Ok Bella tell me when to stop," Carlisle said after we had gotten on the road that Aro's Base was on. We continued down the road. "Does everyone have their cell phones?"

"Yea," Emmet said checking his for any missed calls and I pulled mine out of my pocket.

"Yep," I said as we neared it. "Ok Carlisle pull into the woods right here. We can park the car here and we need to walk the rest."

"Ok," Carlisle said pulling into the trees. I was getting nervous and I looked at the time on my cell phone.  
1:20pm, it said. I put it back into my pocket as I got out of the car.

"Emmet, grab the first aid bag," Carlisle continued coming around to my side and giving me a pat on the shoulder as if to say it will be ok.

Jasper and Emmet came around with the first aid bag in hand. They all looked at me, waiting for another plan. I nodded. "Um, follow me," I said quietly biting my lip and looking at the sun.

They all nodded and we walked though the woods.

After walking around for an hour and a half we finally could see the base. The boys looked at me nervously and when I say boys I mean Emmet and Jasper because they know what holds inside of the bases.

"Follow me and be very quiet," I whispered to them. "Carlisle, you and Jasper cover the down stairs and Emmet and I will cover upstairs."

They all continued nodding and we sneaked across the open boundry quietly. I really hope we don't get caught. I scanned the gaurage and saw no one was in there. We weaved through the black vans, seeing no one.

We made it to the stairs where we split up. Emmet followed me silently as we walked up the stairs, surprisingly I made it up with out tripping as I always do.

I told Emmet to go the other way and we split. I walked towards Edward and My old room and the door was wide open. Where's Edward?

I felt a stray tear go down my face but I wiped it away, I must try to find him.

I continued down the hallways, hoping I didn't run into anyone.

After wondering around aimlessly in the building, I came to a big black door with keys handing to the right of the door. I think this is where Edward is. Without thinking, I unlocked the door and pushing it open, revealing a beat up Edward, blood was every where as my husband hung with chains on his wrists and ankles.

I ran to him with out a thought.

"Edward!" I said, hugging him and then noticing he was asleep.

"Edward, wake up," I panted and I checked his pulse. It was still there, thank goodness.

He moaned, then whimpered and I looked at my hand that was on his arm. There was a huge gash, bigger than the one that I had got when we got ran into by Aro. It was probably 3 inches long.

"Bella," He said looking up, tears in his eyes, pain, but then there was also happiness.

"Edward," I said hugging him carefully and kissing his bruised face.

We stayed like this for 5 minutes and then I released him.

"Here, let me get you down from there," I said pulling out the key and releasing his hands and feet and he fell to the floor with a grunt. I fell down to my hands and looked at his face.

"Love, my ankle. I think they broke it and it hurts so much," He whimpered. I had never seen Edward like this.

"Its ok. We will get you out of here, get you food and help," I said pulling out my cell phone as Edward laid on the ground, peacefully. I could tell he was hurt. He was weak. But there was still happiness in his eyes. Happy that I was here.

I stroked his forehead only to find he had a fever as I dialed 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" The operator said politely.

"Hello, this is Isabella Swan. My husband is badly injured and I need your help. We are captured here at Aro Volturi's case…." I said but I was interrupted.

"Aro Volturi! Ma'am the police have been searching for him. Don't worry, Sweetheart. We will track your cell phone and I will get the police and ambulances there in the next 30 minutes," The operater said, thank goodness.

"Thank you," I said.

"Ma'am please try and find your way to the exit if you can and be very careful. Volturi is the most Wanted man in the country, therefore he is dangerous," The operator said and I thanked her again as I hung up.

"Edward, honey, lets get you up and try and find the exit," I said and he looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Ok, Love help me. I am very weak, they barely fed me," Edward said and I helped my broken husband up. "They killed him."

"Who Edward?" I asked, afraid.

"Demetri," He said and I froze, supporting his weight.

"Oh, come on. Lets go," I said quietly helping him down the hallway. He looked blankly ahead.

We walked back the way I came but then all of the sudden I tripped and Edward came down tumbling with me. He made contact with the ground and cried out in pain.

I laid there for a second, regeristing what was happening. Then all of the sudden I saw a pair of black boots right in front of my face and I looked up and saw Alec, James, and then Felix was behind us.

"Well well. Look who it is. Our little Isabella has decided to come home. I think Aro might want to see her," James said and jerking me up by my arm, hurting me.

"Let go of me James," I squirmed as Edward was helped up but then Felix grabbed his arms roughly and pointed him in the way we had came.

"Shut up, you little brat," Alec said, slapping me across my face. I heard Edward growl from down the hallway. "Aro sure will be thrilled to see you, little muffin."

"Who cares what Aro thinks or does!" I hissed and thrashed around trying to get out of his grip but he pushed me down the hallway.

We made it to Aro's office and I was thrown down onto the floor next to Edward. I saw that I was also next to Jasper who had a black eye and Carlisle was next to him with a bloody nose but was fine.

I noticed Aro wasn't in the room and also Emmet wasn't either. All that was in Aro's office was me, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Alec, James, Laurent, Felix, and Sam.

Then I heard the door slam and Emmet was pushed down also by 2 other guys with Aro following behind all 3 of them.

Then next thing I knew Aro was gripping me by my neck and pulling me up.

"You think its so good that you got away from me, Isabella? Well guess what? You are never leaving here again neither is your husband either," He hissed madly and I squirmed at his deathly grip as he revealed a gun.

"Please!" I plead and he pointed it at Edward.

"Oh yes. Then you can suffer here all by your self. How would you like that Isabella?" Aro hissed and released my neck and I panted heavily. Aro stood up and pointed the gun at Edward.

"Any last words?" Edward looked at me at the sound of it. Tears were pouring down my eyes as he pulled the trigger but then a huge figure swooped over and a cry of pain went through out the room along with many more shots went though out the room. I ducked my head, crying.

When it was over I looked around. Emmet was beating up Aro, madly so now Aro was past out. Carlisle was next to Edward, checking his pulse. I rushed over to Edward as did Emmet and Jasper as the other men starred at us.

"Bella He is alright. We just need to get him to the hospital, quickly. He received a bullet in his stomach," Carlisle said bringing out the medical kit and started patching up Edward who was past out. I sat beside Edward's head with it in my lap, praying to God that he would be alright.

All the men starred at us. They didn't know what to do with out Aro. Then we heard many gun shots out side the room . Then all the men reacted and ran out side the office with their guns. I heard a battle of guns as I cryed. But then I felt pain in my right arm and looked over and saw James had dug a knife into my arm.

I screamed in agony and Emmet jumped up and punched him in the face and knocked him out. Emmet picked me up while I cried.

Then the gun shots ceased and many cops rushed into the room along with EMTs.

"Ma'am are you alright?" An EMT asked me as Emmet cradled me as we walked out of Aro's office leaving many EMTs to help Jasper and Carlisle.

"She has a gash from where one of those jerks cut her with a knife at," Emmet hissed as we went outside. I was stunned. I couldn't move at all. Silence was in my mind.

"And are you her husband Mr…." The EMT replied as we got out side of the base where there we many police cars and ambulances. Then I saw Laurent and Felix being shoved into a police car. Both cussing at me.

"No I am not her husband. Mr McCarthy. I am her brother-n-law," Emmet said through his teeth, obiviously he was angry at this person.

"Ok well lets get her on the stretcher and get her to the hospital," The woman said and I saw EMTs wheeling Edward out on a stretcher.

"Edward," I said reaching for Edward as I was laid on the bed.

"Mrs Cullen please stop moving," The EMT said as she pulled straps around me, strapping me to the stretcher.

"Please," I whimpered reaching for Edward as his ambulance drove away quickly with the sirens on.

They started up the ambulance and drove off quickly to the hospital while inserting an IV in to me, quickly. I kept repeating Edward's name.

Once we got to the same hospital I had been at only 2 months ago. I was taken to the Emergency Room.

I couldn't concentrate on anything but saying Edward's name. But then my eyes grew heavy and I drift off to a calm sleep…..

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend. Happy Birthday!**


	26. FINALLY

**hey Guys. Sorry I wasnt able to update last week. I was at a fund raiser for my school which was very successful, then I went to a concert which was awesome. best concert EVER! I was probably a few yards from famous Christian singers which was awesome. But I was also upset about the amount of reviews I received 2 weeks ago. It was very poor, I probably had 12 reviews over all 3 stories which is averaging 4 per story. I had thought about updating last Sunday but I thought yall could go another week. I have to admit last week had been long 4 test in a week, WOW! lets see, Science, US History, Math, and Computer test. You know usually everyone's History teacher is boring but mine is like very EXCITING! You cant fall asleep in his class, but he is really strict, and he cusses but I ignore that. He can be fun when he wants too. Like right now he is letting us to US maps when we got the Louisanna Purchase, Florida Purchase, and the mexico dispute thingy.  
Also I have this Thursday off for Veterans Day and then I have a half day on Friday which i have no Idea why we are going back for only a few hours. But then 2 weeks from Tuesday I will have that Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday off for Thanks giving. But then once we get back a week after Basketball season starts. So you will probably get a few updates hopefully during thanksgiving or I will be working on them. I am thinking about starting some new stories but I am no where close to finishing or I dont plan on finishing 200 years or Why me? in a while but however Kidnapped at the bank is finally coming to an end after 3 more chapters. But I hate to keep yall from reading. _  
PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED "EM. _If I get at least 7 reviews per chapter I will be updating on Thursday, deal. No repeating reviews by the same person. Now please continue and read.**

**Enjoy. I dont own Anything**

**Warriorgirl11**

**Here is a really long chapter. longest I have EVER done. **

**Chapter 25: FINALLY!**

**BPOV**

_Beep… Beep…. Beep…._

I heard that annoying sound again which annoyed me. I opened my eyes and saw that was in a hospital… again.

I groaned silently, looking at my body. I noticed that my right arm was bandaged up, I winced at the pain in it as I moved it. I looked at my legs and saw that I had a boot (type of medical equipment) on my ankle.

I laid back and groaned again, loudly.

I heard a knock on the door and a strange doctor came in.

"Hello Mrs Cullen, my name is Andrew Snow. I am your doctor for your stay," the doctor, apparently his name was Dr. Snow.

"Um, Hi. I don't mean to be rude but Where is my father-n-law. He is usually my doctor," I said strangely, aching.

"Um, Dr. Cullen had to assist his wife. She was having a break down and when he could finally be your doctor, I was assigned to you," Dr Snow said flipping through my chart, quickly.

"Where is my husband?" I said panicky. I just couldn't lose him again.

"Whats your husband's full name?" He asked quietly as he checked the IV in my arm, carefully.

"Edward Anthony Cullen," I said, pained. My arm was aching really bad.

"Ah. Dr. Cullen's son," Dr. Snow said, wow was this guy stupid. Then he continued, "Mr. Cullen is still in surgery."

Wait what? Surgery?

"What do you mean surgery?" I said quietly, worried about him.

"Well Mrs. Cullen, Mr. Cullen was shot in the stomach and as soon as they got him here to the hospital we rushed him to the OR. He has already been in there for about 3 hours. They should be done in another hour. Being shot in the stomach can cause serious damage. But the EMTs got to him just in time. Don't worry, Mrs. Cullen he will be in recovery soon. It will take some time for him to heal. Why don't you take a quick nap and then I can probably discharge you. But you will have to take it easy. You were stabbed, deeply in your right arm. Right now you have about 15 stitches," Dr. Snow said while pointing to my arm.

"It hurts," I said quietly and wincing.

"Well I can give you a few things," Dr. Snow started. I nodded ready to take any meds possible. "Well then I will just give you a few pills that will make you feel a little drowsy. But they wont put you to sleep long. Take these and I will be back when you wake up."

I took the pills as Dr. Snow left and slowly I felt the pain cease and fell asleep.

I woke up and looked around and saw that the IV was out of my arm and a very hyper Alice was bouncing up and down.

"Bella," She said hugging me.

"Alice," I said quietly as I felt a little pain in my shoulder.

"Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" Alice said and I shook my head.

"What time is it?" I asked .

"Bout 7:33pm. A nurse told me I could come in here and help you dress out and then they can discharge you," Alice said as I sat up.

"Oh ok. Well I wanna get dressed. So come on," I said quietly and getting out of the bed, carefully.

We walked to the bathroom and I felt off of balance and looked down where I was wearing a boot. Oh ya I forgot.

"Alice, Why do I have this boot on?" I asked quietly and quickly changed into a tank top and then a green sweater.

"Oh you can take that off now. They just didn't want to risk the surgery that you had two months ago. Here," Alice said handing me a pair of jeans as I took off the boot. Thank goodness.

I quickly changed while thinking. _Is Edward ok?_

"Alice is Edward out of surgery yet?" I asked quietly as I slipped on a pair of converses and brushed through my hair.

She looked down. "No, Bella. I am sorry. They said the bullet was deep and the deeper it is the longer it takes. They said it might be another 30 minutes. But we are so very proud of you!"

"Oh," Was all I could say as we walked out of my room. I was hoping this would be the last time I would EVER be in a hospital.

We walked to the front desk and discharged me. They quickly gave me a prescription and then a question poped into my head.

_What happened to Aro?_

We walked into the lobby and saw Esme leaning into Carlisle, it was obvious that she had been crying. Rosalie and Emmet were sitting with Lillian who was playing with her BurgerKing toy. Then Jasper was holding Whitt and Renesmee was laying in his lap.

Jasper noticed me and nudged Renesmee and she looked up and gasped.

"Mommy!" She said and jumped out of the chair and came running towards me.

"Renesmee!" I said dropping to my knees and hugging her. I did it carefully so I wouldn't hurt my arm. Everyone looked up and all stood up.

"Mommy, is daddy coming home?" She asked and all I could do was nod. I hugged her for a few seconds and we sat down in a chair and waited.

After waiting 45 minutes a doctor in scrubs came out with a clip board.

"Isabella Cullen," he spoke and I looked up, stressed. I stood up sitting Renesmee in Alice's lap.

"I am," I said walking to him.

"Hello my name is Alexander Anders and I am Edward's surgeon and doctor," He spoke looking at what must be Edward's chart.

"I am Bella, Edward's wife," I answered shaking his hand.

"Well Bella, your husband should be just fine," He answered me.

"What is his injuries?" I asked quietly.

"He has had the bullet removed from his stomach and he will need a few weeks to recover, a broken ankle, which will make it tougher for him to walk and everything. A few bruises. He was beaten apparently. A few stitches and he is fine now. Then he also has a small fever which should be over soon. You may go see him now if you want. But only a few people at a time. So you, your daughter, and Dr. and Mrs. Cullen can go in now to room 31," Dr. Anders said and I nodded.

"Thank you so much," I thanked him and took off down the hallways to room 31.

I slowed myself, counting the rooms and came to the final one.

**ROOM 31**

It read. I reached for the door knob and turned it slowly.

I opened it and saw a sleeping Edward. He looked so peaceful.

I approached his side and saw he was many shades of blue and purple. His ankle was casted and he had a wrap around his stomach.

A few tears went down my face as I traced his face with my fingers. He was hooked up to an oxygen machine, IV, and a heart moniter, all which made him look so broken.

I sat down and looked at him.

After a few minutes of crying I heard a voice.

"Love, don't cry," The velvet voice said and I looked up and saw an awake Edward.

"Edward," I said before hugging him carefully.

"Bella," He said hugging me back and wincing.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"Its ok, love," Edward said. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too. I was actually diagnosed with Depression Disorder but I am ok now that you are here with me," I said wiping a tear away.

"Love, I love you so much. It hurt me so much to see you run away for me. I am so happy now that I am out of that horrible place," Edward stressed.

"Edward, Honey don't stress its probably bad for me and you," I said quietly, holding his hand gently.

"I know its not good for me. What happened to you?" He asked rubbing my fingers as I held his hand.

"James stabbed me in the arm. Don't worry I am fine though, just a few stitches," I said quietly.

We sat there in silence and heard a knock on the door and Renesmee walked in, alone, clutching her stuff bear.

I looked at her, she had afraid eyes as she walked slowly to us.

"Daddy?" She questioned walking slower and slower.

"Renesmee," Edward answered her and she smiled.

"Daddy!" She screamed and dropped her bear, running towards us. She jumped into my lap at an angle so she wouldn't hurt me, then she hugged him tightly. "Daddy."

"Renesmee," Edward sighed, I could tell there was pain in his voice. She was apparently hurting him. But she didn't mean to.

"Renesmee, Honey I think you are hurting Daddy," I said quietly, trying not to hurt her feelings.

Renesmee carefully kissed Edward's cheek and laid down beside him and snuggled into his side.

"I am so happy that you are here Daddy," She said quietly.

"Me too, pumpkin. Me too," Edward said kissing her fore head and taking my hand in his, once again.

"Edward are you ok? You looked pained," I asked him.

"Love, I am just tired and sore. Don't worry about me. This is a time to be together. No matter what," Edward said quietly. I just nodded and we sat in a comfortable silence just with his hand on my face. Renesmee had fallen asleep against Edward's side. My poor baby. She was exausted.

After 5 minutes there was another knock and Carlisle and Esme walked in.

"Edward," She said and ran to him.

"Mom," Edward said letting her hug him carefully.

"I was so worried about you. I love you so much. I could never lose my baby," Esme said rubbing his blue and purple bruised skin.

"I know, Mom.I am here now," Edward said as Carlisle came up.

"We have all missed you Edward. Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper would come in. But we were the only ones that are aloud to come in here. Dr. Anders said it would be too much stress for you. I can see you are stressed now. You need to rest," Carlisle said letting his doctor side come out.

"Dad. I am very tired. I missed you a bunch," Edward said quietly. Esme hugged him and sobbed. That's what mothers do.

After another 10 minutes I had moved myself to the couch to give Edward some time with his parents.

Then there was another knock at the door and I looked up.

"Hello Edward. I am Dr. Anders," Dr. Anders said as I stood up and switched places with Esme.

"Hello," Edward said shaking his hand carefully.

"Hello Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Mrs. Isabella," Dr. Anders said. We all nodded. "Who is this?" He asked astonished, looking at Renesmee who was still sleeping.

"This is our daughter Dr Anders," Edward answered him. Dr. Anders knew that we had a daughter but he hadn't seen her up close.

"She is very beautiful. She looks just like you too," Dr. Anders said and we thanked him. "Well Edward. Are you in any pain?"

"Yes, mostly in my stomach," Edward answered him and rubbed my hand.

"Well my estimate is that you will probably be able to go back to Washington. Edward, you will probably be in a bed for a week. Then you probably need to work on walking. I suggest transfer into therapy to help you walk again. You have a broken ankle but it should heal in time. Then you have a few brusies," Dr. Anders said and nodded. "I will have a nurse come and fill your IV and then give you some pills. Have a good night, Cullens."

As Dr. Anders left Carlisle spoke up. "Bella, we need to get back to the hotel."

"I think I am going to stay here with Edward, please," I said and Carlisle nodded.

"I understand. Do you want us to take Renesmee?" Carlisle asked.

"She will be fine. Don't worry about her. We are going to be a family again," I said smiling.

"Ok, Goodnight, guys," Carlisle said hugging me, kissing Renesmee on the head, and hugging Edward. Esme silently hugged and kissed all of us. Then they left.

A nurse walked in and replaced the IV.

"Here, honey take these," She handed them to Edward. "You have a very adorable daughter."

"Thank you," Edward and I said at the same time.

"Your welcome, have a good night. Those should make you tired though," The nurse said before leaving.

Edward quietly took the pills with water.

"Good night, love," He said and kissed my forehead as I stood.

"Goodnight, honey," I said walking to the couch and laying down before smiling and falling asleep.

_Finally. My family is together._


	27. what had happened to me

**Hey Guys. Sorry for the late update and the no update last weekend. I was like soooo busy last weekend and I was disappointed in the amount of reviews I got. I plead yall to please review. just something! I was going to update last night but my computer froze up and the internet connection went away but then around 12 I finally got it but I didnt want to risk losing it again so i kept what I was doing simple. Also I am thinking about starting a new story as soon as Kidnapped at the Bank ends. It will be called_ Love and Mafia. _I think I will call it that. Something like that. I will give yall a Sumary soon as I write the first few chapters. Also I am thinking about updating this week maybe Friday ya Friday or Tuesday. So everyone please review more.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Twilight**

**Only a chapter and Epilogue left :'( I will miss updating my first ever sequel to my first ever success ful story aka my baby.**

**This is a long chapter.**

**Chapter 26: Explaining**

I opened my eyes to see Edward and Renesmee eating eggs on 1 plate. Then Edward noticed I was awake.

"Goodmorning, Love," Edward said as I winced and sat up. My arm ached.

"Good morning, Edward," As I stretched.

"Sleep Good?"Edward asked.

"Sort of. The couch isn't the best place," I said walking to him and kissing his cheek. Then kissed Renesmee's fore head and sat down in the chair beside the bed, rubbing my eyes. "Is it good Baby?"

"Yes Mommy," She said eating Edward's eggs.

"Aren't those suppose to be Daddy's?" I asked her smiling. I am so happy that my family is together again. I cant wait till we get home.

"He said I could have some. I am hungry," Renesmee said eating.

"Oh. Edward do you feel any better?" I asked him, pushing his golden hair out of the way.

"Love, I feel very slow. I also feel sick, too," Edward said laying back and slumping down.

I put my cold hand on his forehead, it was blazing hot. "I think you still have the fever."

"Great. All I want to do is go home. I want to have a perfect stomach and ankle. No bruises. I know I don't usually complain but it is true," Edward said expressing his feelings.

"Its alright, Honey. I understand," I said rubbing his arm, carefully. " We get to go home soon."

Then there was a knock on the door and all of the family came in.

"Edward!" Rosalie said and put Lillian down and flew into Edward's arms and started crying.

"Rosalie, I am here," This was a brother/sister moment. "You need to let go you are hurting me."

"Sorry," Rosalie said letting go of him.

"Its ok Rose," Edward said brushing away her tear.

Rosalie let go of him and sat on the couch with Esme and Carlisle and Lillian in their lap.

"Edward, don't worry. I took care of Bella while you were gone," Emmet said, but he did not touch him. He would probably break Edward… again. We don't want that.

"Thank you Emmet," Edward said and I lifted Renesmee off the bed and she went and sat in Carlisle's lap. "Bella will you adjust the bed to I am sort of laying down."

I nodded and adjusted it as a 140 degree angle. He relax completely as a small pixie jumped up.

"Edward!" Alice cheered hugging him softly. She was never one for soft hugs.

"Alice," Edward said as she released him.

"Its good to see you Edward," Jasper said as his wife sat down in a recliner. We had the huge family room. I think that couch I slept on might have been a fold out one.

After Esme and Carlisle greeted Edward and I, Dr Anders came in.

"Ah, the Cullen Family. How are you all doing?" Dr. Anders said, looking through Edward's chart.

A couple 'goods' filled the room and then the room went silent.

"Well, Edward There are 2 police officers outside, waiting to talk to you. Would you like to talk about it to them?" Dr. Anders said.

"I guess," Edward said and I held his hand and squeezed it telling him it will be alright.

"Well then, you can talk to them and then I will come in and talk about some things to you and your wife,"Dr Anders said. Uh oh that isn't good. "Don't worry there are just a few things we need to discuss."

Thank goodness. I hope it is good news.

"Ok," Edward said squeezing my hand.

"Is there anything you need?" Dr. Anders said.

"May I have some Pain Medication, please?" Edward ask, he must really be in pain. I absolutely hate this. My husband, the one I love is in pain.

"Sure, take these two," Dr. Anders said and handed him a glass of water and he took them.

"Thank you, well I will be back in around an hour," Dr. Anders said and left as 2 officers came in. Well. This is probably going to make us both cry.

"Hello I am Officer Smith and this is my partner, Officer Judy," A tall, lean man said and shook my left hand and then shook Edward's.

"My name is Bella, my husband, Edward, our daughter, Renesmee," At this time Renesmee came and sat in my lap.

"Well its nice to meet you. We just wanted to come and tell you that Aro Volturi has been put to a life sentence of prison. You will have no problems with him anymore, whats so ever. Do not worry. Also we were going to ask you what has happened. From the beginning please," Officer Smith said loudly.

I looked at Edward, I could see the pain in his eyes. I could tell he was hurt. I nodded telling him that I would start.

"Well,7 years ago, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper were kidnapped when they were in Seattle, Washington. Edward and Jasper were forced to work as Rosalie was forced to stay in 1 room. Then 6 years ago, in Forks, Washington, I worked at the high school as an English teacher. Then one day I went to the bank to cash my check and 3 robbers came in, The 3 robbers were Emmet, Jasper, and Edward. After they successfully got all the money, they took me as a hostage. They threatened me that if I wasn't quiet, they would kill me. But they took me to California where I met Alice and Rose. After trying to escape many times, Edward and I fell in love," I said with pain in my voice and I shifted Renesmee who was on my lap.

"We both escaped Aro and went to Chicago to live with Carlisle and Esme. Aro found us 2 weeks later and ran into our car. I was injured but fine. We were both fine. Aro then diassapeared. Edward and I later got married and then we had Renesmee. But then in August, Aro found us. We were all forced back. After being abused many times, we found a way to get away. A friend we had made, he gave us a rope ladder. But then when I was going down it. My ankle got caught and I broke it, leaving Edward there, only because he told me to run." I said this all pained. Few tears came out of my eyes as for Esme, Rose, and Alice's. Then Edward continued.

"As I watched her run away, with my daughter. I sat in misery. A few hours later I was pushed off to Aro's office. He said I must suffer. He killed Demetri infront of me, Demetri was a guy that helped us." I choked a sob as he continued. "I was taken to a room where I was chained on a wall and they beat me. I probably got a piece of bread everyday, once a day. Then yesterday Bella came, I barely remember it. She found me, I couldn't see well but Alec found us and forced us back to Aro's office. He threatened Bella and then shot me in the stomach and it all went black," Edward said and he rubbed my back as I sobbed.

"Well thank you for your time, we are sorry about what you have been through," Officer Smith said and they left. I cried into Edward's neck for a few minutes as Carlisle hugged a crying Esme, Rosalie just lost it and walked out with Emmet carrying her, Alice just sat there leaned in to Jasper, silently, holding Lillian, Renesmee, and Whitt who were all confused.

I sat back up right and wiped my tears away and Edward brushed my hair out of my face.

"Love, its alright. Demetri is in a better place," Edward said. I felt so horrible for him. He died for us. For us.

I nodded and looked down.

"Bella, would you like Esme and I to take Renesmee to get some real food and get your prescription filled?" Carlisle said standing up holding Renesmee and Esme was beside him.

I looked at Edward and he nodded. I wasn't going to speak right now so Edward spoke for me.

"Please Dad," Edward spoke, I could tell he was tired and sore.

"Ok we will be back tonight. Feel better, son," Carlisle said standing at the end of the bed.

"thank you so much," Edward said as Renesmee kissed Edward's cheek. "Bye , pumpkin. I love you."

"Love you too Daddy," Renesmee said as she sat in Esme's arms.

"Bye, Honey," Esme said as they left and Emmet, Rose, Alice, Lillian, Jasper, and Whitt stood.

"Ya Edward. We are going to head out. Give you and Bella some time together and you probably need some rest," Emmet said as he hugged Rosalie.

"Oh ok. Its ok. I am really tired," Edward stressed once again. I wish he wouldn't stress. It only causes him more pain.

Rosalie hugged him lightly and kissed his cheek and pulled back. "Bye Edward."

Alice and Jasper said goodbye and left with Rosalie and Emmet.

"Are you ok, Edward?" I asked him rubbing his arm. He winced a little as I accidently hit a bruise. "Sorry."

"Its ok, Love. I feel numb in my stomach and ankle. I will be fine, especially when you are here," Edward smiled and rubbed my hand.

"I love you so much, Edward," I said leaning into the bed. Edward chuckled.

"I love you as much as the universe, Love," Edward said and kissed my hand.

I laughed as he played with my fingers for the next 10 minutes as we waited for Dr. Anders to come in.

"Hello Edward, Bella," Dr. Anders greeted as he walked in with Edward's chart.

"Hey," I said nervously. I am always nervous when I am around doctors, besides Carlisle.

"Well I just wanted to tell you the things of Edward's case," his tone worried me.

"It isn't anything serious is there?" I asked panicking and Edward rubbed my arm, telling me everything was fine.

"No, Bella. Nothing serious. Don't worry. I also wanted to check the stitches in your stomach and check your ankle," Dr. Anders said and I sighed. Thank goodness.

"Oh ok," I said simply.

"Yes, Edward do you feel any pain?" The doctor asked and I listened.

"No, I am only numb in my stomach and ankle. Where the pain was at," Edward answered him.

"That was the pills I gave you. Don't worry the feeling should come back in an hour or 2. Now I need to…." Dr. Anders went on as I watched him look at Edward's stomach where a huge mark was there. Dr. Anders looked at his ankle and said it was healing fine. Dr. Anders checked his temperature. It was still 102.2. I think it had gone down but I am not sure.

Then I listened in.

"I am guessing I can probably release you in 2 days but it depends on weather you have a fever or not. Lets try and wait till it gets down. For my guess, I think you might need to wait a while till you go for therapy for walking again. I want you to rest for a week. If you get up get someone to help you, please. Then after that you can go to Dr. Gerandy, I am transferring everything to him once you get back in Forks. For the time you aren't in therapy use a wheelchair. I think if everything goes well you will be walking by Christmas. Remember to stay in bed and rest for a week," Dr. Anders said. "Well have a good day I will be back tonight to check on you. I will have a nurse fill the IV up again. Have a good day."

I smiled at Edward as Dr. Anders left. We didn't speak until the nurse had left also.

"Come lay with me Bella," Edward said scooting over carefully. I nodded and climbed into the bed. He threw the covers over both of us and I laid my head on his chest.

"I am coming home," Edward said. "We can be a family. Once again. A happy family."

"Family," I smiled and fell asleep against his chest.


	28. Christmas Time

**I hope you all enjoy this, tonight. All I ask for tonight is that you all review. I hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving and now get those Christmas Trees out. Well I just have to say nothing to night because I am just the happiest girl alive now. SO reeeaaad this FABULOUS chapter!**

**Disclaimer: DONT own Twilight.**

**Warriorgirl11**

**This is really corny and isnt long so it isnt that good but its the LAST chapter and the epilogue is next.**

**Chapter 27: Christmas Day, a family time.**

**BPOV**

I felt shaking on the bed as I opened my eyes to see Renesmee jumping up and down.

"Mommy, Daddy, wake up! Wake up! Santa came!" Renesmee said jumping up and down as I looked up from laying my head on Edward's chest.

Edward. Hm. It has been 3 weeks since he had gotten out of the hospital and he can now walk. I am so proud of him. It was really hard on him at first but we all encouraged him to work at it and he made it. However, he still has the mark on his stomach. He also has a boot on too but we mostly ignore it.

Also we have both gone back to teaching at the high school. We both love teaching. Edward has been even more into his music now. He plays Christmas carols every night for Renesmee, she loves it. I think being trap with out Renesmee or me really influenced him. Which I am happy he was influenced.

As for Aro, we were both notified last week that he had commited suiside. I am sort of happy but also sort of happy. Now I don't have to worry about him coming back for us. I can live peacefully.

"Come on Mommy," Renesmee excitedly said as Edward woke up.

"Ok, honey. We are up. Edward, come on we need to go let our daughter open her presents before she has an Alice attack," I said laughing as I sat up. An Alice attack is where somebody isn't moving when Alice wants them to and Alice cant shop. Edward nodded.

"Yay," Renesmee said and ran off to the living room.

Edward carefully got out of the bed, laughing and took my hand and we walked to the living room.

Edward and I laid on the couch as we watched Renesmee open all of her gifts.

After Renesmee had opened her gifts she had gotten a coloring set, painting set, a bracelet that had her name on it, and a play house.

"Love," Edward called to me as I watched our daughter play with her Barbie play house.

"Yes," I said looking up and leaning on him.

"here," He said handing a small box to me.

"Whats this?" I asked confused as I toyed with the little velvet box.

"Its your Christmas present," He said, but wait what?

"But Edward, I didn't get you one," I said.

"I know, Love just open the box," Edward said and I nodded.

I opened the box and it revealed a beautiful diamond ring. I looked at it with tears streaming out of my eyes. On the inside of the ring it said.

_No matter what happens I will ALWAYS love you IMSC. Love EAC._

I cried as I saw it and Edward slipped it out of my hands and on to my finger.

"Thank you, I love you so much," I said as it perfectly fitted. I am so lucky to the man I am married to today!

" I love you too, love," Edward said and our life continued there. "Always"


	29. Happy Ending Forever

**Hey Guys! So here is an early update. I dont have much to say today but I would want more reviews please a bunch. I dont mean to ask to much. But pretty please. I want more. So just remember that I will try my best to update next weekend. But I will probably be studing my butt off for my Mid-term exams. I hate Exams! Dont you?**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight. But a girl can wish.**

**OMG I am going to cry this is the LAST chapter EVER in this story. I know that this story is a little corny but I dont care. This story is my baby. I want to thank everyone who has supported me for up and Down with this story. God has blessed me with all of my loving fans. He has been wonderful. I hope that you all can follow my other stories. I will try to let you guys know when I start my new story, Love and Mafia. But it will be a while though. God bless you all and Have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! **

**Epilogue: A Happy Ending…. Forever!**

**13 years later…..**

"Bella! Come on we have to get to work," Edward called from down stairs.

"Coming," I called to Edward as I walked down the stairs.

"Ready, Love," Edward asked me.

"Yea. Where is Renesmee?" I asked looking for my daughter. Renesmee was now 18 and was a senior. I was so proud of her.

"Oh, Whitt came by earlier to pick her up. Love, I don't think she would want to ride with her parents to school on the her first day as a senior," Edward laughed. Ah Whitt. Whitt was Alice and Jasper's son. **(AN: Hey guys, I decided that I would change Whitt's age from 14 to 18 so he is the same grade as Renesmee. U know where I am going. YA. So back to the story. Lillian, 18, Renesmee, 18, Whitt, 18. There.)**

As I was saying Whitt and Renesmee had been going out for the last 2 years. When Edward found out that Whitt had asked Renesmee to go out with him, he almost had a heart attack. But we were all very lucky. Whitt looked so much like Jasper. But he had his mothers hair and he had Jaspers eyes, nose, and body which was tall, muscular, and lean.

"Oh ok. I know, who would want to ride with their parents on the first day of their senior year," I laughed with him as we walked to the car, hand and hand.

We drove to school and the first day passed slowly. The day was filled with talky students. I had 4 classes this year, which one was a class where I had Renesmee, Lillian, and Whitt.

"Ready, Love," Edward said, 5 days later as I packed my things for the weekend at the beach.

"Yep, everything is packed," I smiled as I handed him our suit case. "Renesmee come on."

"I am coming," Renesmee called and brought out her suitcase.

"Lets go," Edward said.

Then later that night we were in California Beach.

Edward and I were walking down to the beach where we were going to have a party with our family. But before we came down,Alice had left me a dark blue bikini. To tell you the truth, I don't know where she gets all these clothes from, mysteriously.

As we approached the beach we could see lights.

"Bella," Alice said as Edward and I made our way to the big tent we had set up.

"Hey Alice," I said as Edward let go of my hand and went and stood up next to Carlisle who was grilling cheeseburgers and hotdogs. I looked around and saw Whitt, Renesmee, and Lillian playing in the water together. As always Whitt had his arm around Renesmee's waist. They always look so cute together..

"So how was your week?" Alice asked bouncing up and down as we sat in some lounge chairs with Rosalie.

"It was fine. It was consistently filled with wildness. I hope my students will calm down soon. It is the wildest start of any year I have ever had," I said leaning back into my seat.

"Don't worry Bella. It will calm down. All those students are just happy to see all their friends and everything," Alice said excited.

"Hows your store?" I asked. Alice had now opened up her very own fashion store. It fitted perfect for her.

"It great. I am getting more customers right now because of my sales. The fall line will be coming out soon. So that means more clothes for you," Alice said, smiling eargerly.

I groaned. "More clothes?"

"Yep," Alice pipped and smiled.

After discussing many things with Alice and Rosalie, we ate dinner.

"Hey, everyone. Renesmee and I have great news," Whitt said as he held Renesmee's waist.

Everybody looked up. Espascially Edward, me, Alice, and Jasper.

"Well seeing that got yalls attention," Whitt said and him and Renesmee looked at each other.

"We got accepted to the University of Darthmouth," They both said excited.

They got accepted. Thank goodness.

"O my goodness," I said hugging Edward. "They got accepted! Edward!"

"I know, Love," Edward said kissing me and hugging me.

We both stood up and hugged Renesmee.

"Renesmee, I am so proud of you!" I said, hugging my daughter.

"Thanks, Mom. It means so much to me. You guys are the best parents ever," Renesmee said, hugging both of us. Edward and I kissed her forehead.

"We love you so much Renesmee," Edward said.

"I love you too, Mom and Dad," Renesmee said.

And I am Bella Swan Cullen and this is MY life.

In the next few years. Renesmee and Whitt attended Darthmouth. They both studied to be doctors happily.

As Edward and I continued to live our life as teachers as always.

A few years later Whitt and Renesmee got married and then had a beautiful daughter. Then we all lived on.


End file.
